Free Punch!
by Ikuto Kisaragi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu siswa Konoha High School yang selalu tampil fantastis dan berperilaku manis di depan semua orang bisa berubah menjadi sedikit garang jika bertemu mata dengan Sasuke. Hal ini dikarenakan satu baris kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Sasuke ketika mereka di Sekolah Dasar, yang mengubah Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang / AU, OOC, Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1a: Tuan Jelek

Aku cukup terkenal di sekolah. Aku juga cukup supel dalam bergaul. Punya banyak teman, juga selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di kelasku. Tidak begitu pintar, tapi karena kebodohanku inilah aku dapat menembus dinding-dinding tak kasat mata dalam pergaulan antar siswa di kelasku.

Hm, aku cukup hebat bukan?

Yeah, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu Naruto Uzumaki murid paling fenomenal di Konoha High School he? Kalau dia tidak kenal aku berarti dia benar-benar tidak punya mata atau matanya selalu dipasang kacamata kuda sehingga tak bisa melihat kehebohanku. Mfufufufufufu… fenomenal adalah jati diriku, kalau tidak fenomenal bukan Naruto Uzumaki namanya.

"Naruto-kuuuuun! Ke sini sebentar dech!"

Huh? Ada yang memanggilku? Hm, ohhh… ternyata salah satu anggota geng ku. Ahaha, kalian tentu saja tahu geng berisik dan nomor satu di sekolah ini, kalau tidak tahu berarti kalian adalah orang yang anti sosial atau bahkan seorang _hikikomori_*, iyuh, please deh ah.

"Ohaiyo Ino-chan, ada apaan sih?" Jawabku seraya berlari-lari kecil ke arah teman satu kelas sekaligus satu geng-ku itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja pagi ini… eh?" Gadis bersurai pirang yang selalu menyukai warna ungu itu sedikit terpana melihat ke arahku dan aku tentu saja tahu kenapa dia memasang ekspresi kaget dengan pipi merona seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut melihat penampilanku hari ini?"

"A—ano… a—ano Naru-kun… tentu aku terkejut… ta—tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan begitu… begitu…" Ino sampai spechless dan tak tahu harus merespon apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Aku kenapa? Aku begitu…

.

.

…cantik hm?"

_Jawdrop_ memenuhi wajah Ino ketika aku mengatakan kata itu bersamaan dengan anggukkan singkat dari teman satu geng-ku itu ketika dia baru bisa menerima kenyataan kalau aku, Naruto Uzumaki, tengah memakai seragam sailor.

Iya seragam sailor. Itu loh yang dipakai anak perempuan.

.

.

Aku… fenomenal kan? Hihihihi…

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Free Punch! © Ikuto Kisaragi

Happy reading and enjoy ^^~

And do not forget to leave a riview, ne? ^^

* * *

"U—ZU—MA—KI!"

"_Hai'!_ Sensei, saya hadir." Naruto mengacungkan tangannya seraya membenarkan syal seragam sailor yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"_DO NOT _'saya hadir'_ ME WITH SUCH—with such…_"

"_With such _apa Iruka-sensei? _With such lovely sailor uniform pose?"_ Ucap Naruto seraya berdiri dan memasang pose malu-malu yang membuat satu kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan ada yang sampai terjungkal ke belakang saking tak kuat menahan tawanya. Iruka-sensei sebagai guru bahasa Inggris hanya bisa menitikkan air mata di bawah meja sambil menggumamkan kata _'anak muda zaman sekarang,' 'ibu berkati aku dari surga,' 'tuhan cobaan macam apa ini?!'_ berulang-ulang.

"Sensei, Sensei! Apa bahasa inggrisnya _'Naru-chan cantik sekali hari ini?!'"_ seru salah satu anak laki-laki yang masih setengah terbahak di sudut ruangan.

"_Naru-chan so pretty today…"_ jawab Iruka-sensei spontan dan kelas kembali meledak, sedang Iruka-sensei hanya bisa bengong.

"KYAAAAAAAA… selamat ya Naru-chan, sepertinya Iruka-sensei ada rasa sama kamu deh AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa setan menggema dari Ino sembari memeluk leher Naruto yang ikut-ikutan tertawa keras.

"INI BUKAN SEPERTI ITU YAMANAKA! HEI KALIAN SEMUA DIAAAAM!" Iruka-sensei, 25 tahun, masih lajang selama masa hidupnya dan masih perjaka tentunya, terlihat hampir menangis kalau saja Kakashi-sensei, guru matematika, tidak masuk dan berhasil meredakan ledakan tawa di kelas X-1 ini.

"Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu pada guru baru kita, kalian setidaknya bisa menunjukkan rasa hormat pada orang yang lebih tua, tidak boleh bertingkah seperti anak kecil, umur kalian berapa sih sekarang?"

"Kita memang masih kecil kok Sensei, umur saja belum 17 tahun buuuu~~~"

"Bukan itu maksudku tapi…"

"NASIHAT DARI GURU MESUM YANG SUKA BACA NOVEL DEWASA SEPERTI KAKASHI-SENSEI TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA!" Seru Naruto dengan suara TOA-nya sambil menggebrak meja dan langsung disambut dengan sorak sorai satu kelas yang lebih heboh dari yang tadi hingga guru yang tengah mengajar di kelas sebelah sampai keluar dan marah-marah. Kericuhan terus saja terjadi, begitulah yang selalu terjadi di kelas ini setiap harinya, kacau balau dan tidak teratur. Yah… setidaknya keributan ini akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi…

_SREK!_

Pintu kelas terbuka, bersamaan dengan itu pula lah kelas X-1 ini terdiam dalam kesenyapan yang aneh. Semua langsung memasang sikap duduk manis di kursi masing-masing.

TAP!

Satu langkah sepatu menggema di kelas ini karena begitu sunyi dan sedetik kemudian, sosok itu muncul. Sosok pemuda tinggi tegap dengan pandangan onyx menusuk yang konon katanya bisa membuat seluruh tubuh orang yang ditatap membeku seketika seperti menatap mata medusa. Seragam yang dipakai pemuda itu berantakan (seragamnya hanya dikancing satu, sisanya dibiarkan saja), rambutnya yang mirip seperti pantat ayam jago birahi memang sedikit konyol, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengucapkan kata 'pantat ayam' (apalagi ditambah embel-embel 'birahi') di depan Sasuke itu kalau tidak ingin mati muda.

Yeah…

Kecuali satu orang.

"Heyaaa… Tuan populer kita telat lagi eh?" Naruto yang sedari bersikap manis-manis manja kini berubah menjadi sedikit terganggu dan kesal.

"Hn?" Pemuda itu melirik Naruto, menatap si rambut durian itu kemudian pada seragam sailor yang dikenakan Naruto, beberapa saat kemudian, "Thce!" Helaan napas meremehkan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya hingga membuat Naruto naik pitam.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN _AFUAGUAGAUAFUGU!_" Mulut Naruto langsung ditutup oleh sebelah tangan Ino dan Sakura (salah satu teman satu geng Naruto) hingga ucapannya tidak jelas.

"Ohaiyo Uchiha, kau terlambat lagi hari ini. Apa alasanmu?" Iruka-sensei bertanya dengan tubuh agak gemetar pada pemuda bernama Uchiha itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab pemuda itu singkat yang berhasil membuat satu kelas membeku.

"Huhuhuhuhu… Kakashi-sensei, apa aku tak pantas jadi guru? Huhuhu…" Iruka menangis sungguhan dengan volume kecil pada koleganya itu.

"Tidak kok, bukan salahmu, toh semua guru memang takut dengan dia kan?" Jawab Kakashi-sensei dengan santai sembari menepuk pundak Iruka-sensei sebagai penambah semangat, "Yah, setidaknya Uchiha tukang buat onar itu bukan murid tanggunganku," lanjutnya dengan tatapan iba pada Iruka-sensei yang merupakan wali kelas X-1.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DUNIA INI MEMANG KEJAM!" Jeritan Iruka-Sensei menjadi penutup pelajaran Bahasa Inggris hari ini.

* * *

Jam istirahat siang datang. Di pinggir lapangan basket banyak siswa dan siswi duduk untuk makan siang atau hanya sekadar membunuh waktu untuk menunggu sampai jam pelajaran berikutnya. Di salah satu naungan pohon yang cukup rindang, ada lima orang tengah berkumpul (ngerumpi lebih tepatnya) sembari sesekali tertawa (cekikikan seperti nenek sihir lebih tepatnya) dan makan siang bersama. Mereka adalah _Five Chicks_, geng rumpi ternama di Konoha High school dengan Naruto Uzumaki si Melambai sebagai ketuanya.

"Haaahh…" Naruto merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Sakura sembari menghela napas begitu panjang.

"Kamu kenapa Naruto-chan?" Ucap Sakura agak kaget karena sedari tadi dia tengah berbincang dengan Hinata dan Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja sedikit kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi."

"A…ano… kejadian apa ya?" Tanya Hinata, salah satu anggota geng Naruto yang paling kalem, entah bagaimana akhirnya Hinata yang tidak suka rumpi bisa jadi salah satu geng ini.

"Yah, kejadian yang biasa-lah, apa lagi." Jawab Tenten asal setelah puas menatap body sepupu Hinata dari foto yang diambil sembunyi-sembunyi oleh Hinata. "Hinata-chan, kau punya foto yang lain tidak? Aku mau lihat Neji sedang tidur, nanti kau bisa ambilkan tidak fotonya?"

"Oo-oke… sepertinya aku bisa."

"Yay! Kau memang pahlawanku Hinata!"

"Ehehehehe…" Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino hanya bisa ikut tertawa hampa melihat hobi tidak wajar dari salah satu anggota gengnya itu.

"_Tonikaku,_" Hinata bersuara demi memindahkan fokus dari foto Neji ke arah topik yang tadi, "Naruto-kun, apa kau benar-benar tidak merasa takut sama sekali dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang begitu pelan, takut yang tengah dibicarakan _nongol_ dari atas pohon.

"Mendokusai ne, Hinata-chan sudah beberapa kali kubilang jangan bawa nama itu dalam pembicaraan (rumpi) kita, dia itu manusia paling menyebalkan di seluruh jagat raya kau tahu itu?"

"Ee-to.. gomen ne…"

"Tak apa, tak apa." Ucap Naruto sembari mengibaskan tangannya, "Tapi… memang benar, aku merasa tidak senang dekat-dekat dengan dia."

"Hanya merasa tidak senang? Apa kamu tidak takut dengan dia?" Tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. Secara, yang tengah mereka bicarakan adalah Sasuke Uchiha, murid paling menakutkan satu sekolah yang bisa menghajar senior kelas 12 dengan mudah.

"APA? TAKUT? Sori lah yaw, akika mana bisa takut ama pecundang macam dia, nek." Jawab Naruto dengan logat banci yang selalu berhasil membuat teman-temannya tertawa terpingkal di tempat.

"Na—Naru-chan hahaha… bisa tidak memakai bahasa itu? Kau membuatku takut… hahaha…," Ino yang sedari tadi tengah bersolek ria membuat kesalahan ketika memaki lipstick yang tak hanya memoles bibirnya tapi juga wajahnya hingga dia terlihat seperti badut.

"_Aposeeee? Kanua tinta sukiaki akika pakarena bahasa begindang?"_ (Apaaaa? Kamu tidak suka aku pakai bahasa begini?") Jawab Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi sembari melempar rambutnya ke atas sambil pasang pose menggelikan.

"CU—CUKUP HAHAHAHA!" Tawa mereka berempat meledak saat itu juga hingga membuat beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ha... badut banci."

Tiba-tiba udara di sekitar mereka terasa dingin, ke empat anak perempuan itu terdiam ketika seorang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan lewat di depan mereka. Sasuke Uchiha tengah berdiri di depan mereka sambil memasang wajah datar dan dingin tiada tara. Sepertinya mitos kalau Sasuke itu keturunan medusa itu benar adanya, soalnya setiap orang yang ditatap pasti membeku seperti batu.

"Tch, apa maumu, cengeng?" Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon di belakangnya sembari memasang senyum miring sedangkan ke empat temannya yang lain semakin ketakutan karena sambaran kilat tak kasat mata dari biru elektrik Naruto seperti kilat di siang bolong tak berawan.

"Hn?"

"Kau ini tuli atau apa sih, Sasuke-chan, hm?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada meremehkan, nada centilnya telah hilang dibawa angin, kini suaranya benar-benar seperti anak laki-laki yang siap berkelahi.

"Tch. Minggir kalian." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian ke empat anak perempuan itu menyingkir dengan takut-takut sambil memasang ekspresi khawatir pada Naruto. Sasuke kini berdiri di depan Naruto yang masih duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam senyap, hanya suara kerasak angin yang merobek kesenyapan menegangkan ini. Kemudian sebuah seringai miring mencemooh kembali terukir di wajah Naruto. Dan konsekuensi dari senyum itu, kini tengan Sasuke tengah menarik kerah seragam sailor Naruto, memaksa pemuda berkulit tan itu berdiri.

"Hm? Ada apa Sasuke-chan? Kamu naksir ya denganku?" Provokatif, nada yang begitu memancing amarah dikeluarkan Naruto begitu mudahnya. Entah kenapa dia senang membuat Sasuke marah, hal ini membuatnya begitu bersemangat.

"Brengsek." Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya, namun beberapa saat kemudian cengkeraman di seragam sailor Naruto dilepaskan dan dia bersiap kembali berbalik arah.

"Oh. Ada apa ini? Sasuke-chan si ketua geng Taka yang suka tawuran takut denganku yang kau panggil, _**banci**_? Wah wah… aku tak tahu kalau kau begitu penge—"

_BUAK!_

"NARUTO!" Keempat temannya menjerit, beberapa anak yang tengah bermain basket menghentikan kegiatannya karena melihat ada ribut-ribut.

"Brengsek, mulutmu sepertinya harus dibungkam dengan tinju eh, _Dobe._" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan beberapa saat sebelum melihat Naruto kembali berdiri dengan senyum merendahkan yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya walau kini di sudut bibirnya ada darah segar mengalir perlahan. Kembali pemuda bersurai raven itu menggeretakkan giginya.

"Ahahaha… ternyata hanya segini saja kekuatan Ketua Geng Taka! Ahahahahaha!" Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak hingga membuat semua orang yang melihat kejadian ini membeku. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah bisa berkutik setelah menerima pukulan dari Sasuke Uchiha, dan melihat si melambai Naruto masih bisa berdiri setelah satu pukulan telak, tentu itu merupakan sebuah kejutan besar.

"Omae!" Satu layangan tinju dengan kecepatan penuh kembali dilayangkan Sasuke pada Naruto.

BUAK!

Lagi-lagi kena telak tepat di pipi, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Naruto masih menyeringai di antara darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Tche…, ini yang kau sebut pukulan, Uchiha?" Uzumaki Naruto, masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan tinju Sasuke yang masih menempel di pipinya yang kini lebam, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak satu inchi pun dari posisinya semula. Pandangan mata biru langitnya begitu tajam hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit terganggu.

"Ada apa? Sudah selesai? Kalau sudah aku ingin ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Naruto sembari menurunkan tinju Sasuke dari pipinya, "Kau merusak wajah tampanku," lanjut Naruto kemudian berlalu dengan diekori keempat sahabatnya yang setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

…

"Tampan? Kau sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu, kau masih tetap jelek."

_Tep._

"A—ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup dan agak takut pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Na—Naru-chan!" Ino hendak menarik lengan Naruto ketika pemuda berbalik arah, namun sudah terlambat. Naruto kini tengah mencengkeram kerah baju Ketua Geng Taka yang kini memasang ekspresi kaget.

Terdiam begitu lama dengan pandangan biru elektrik yang temaram, lurus kedalam ke dalam onyx yang dingin kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. Dengan senyum yang sedih.

"Aku masih jelek, ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Eh?" Sasuke yang masih membeku dengan kerah baju masih dicengkeram Naruto hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah sejak saat itu, ne?" Tanyanya lagi, biru elektriknya seperti memudar menjadi pucat dengan senyum sedih yang membuat Sasuke risih sebelum akhirnya Naruto berlalu bersama ke empat temannya meninggalkan Sasuke Uchiha yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon.

Onyx itu masih terus memperhatikan punggung lelaki yang memakai seragam sailor yang terlihat konyol itu sebelum akhirnya lenyap ketika memasuki gedung sekolah. Dengan getir, Sasuke menendang batang pohon dengan keras sembari mengumpat.

"Tch… baka."

* * *

**Naruto PoV**

"_**AKU TAK MAU BERTEMAN DENGAN ORANG JELEK SEPERTIMU!"**_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Kadang-kadang muncul di saat yang tidak tepat hingga membuatku dongkol dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kata-kata itu begitu tajam, aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana dia mengatakan kata-kata itu didepanku dengan begitu mudahnya. Yah, walaupun saat itu kami masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar dan ejekan seperti itu tentunya adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi entah kenapa, kata-kata itu seperti menghantuiku sampai sekarang. Sehingga aku bekerja dengan keras dan giat agar mengubah image-ku, berusaha dengan keras membuat wajahku tidak berjerawat dan selalu terlihat segar, selalu melakukan perawatan khusus pada kulit, selalu pergi ke salon dua minggu sekali agar penampilanku selalu terlihat sempurna. Agar aku terlihat fenomenal…

Agar aku tak disebut _jelek_ lagi olehnya…

Agar setidaknya…

Setidaknya… _dia _melihatku tanpa pandangan meremehkan. Tapi nyatanya, semua yang kulakukan tidak ada gunanya. Yang kulakukan hanya membuat diriku terlihat seperti sampah. Sampah tak berguna. Apa yang aku lakukan hari ini pun terlihat bodoh. Memakai seragam sailor? Untuk apa? Untuk terlihat fenomenal? Untuk terlihat mencolok? Untuk terlihat begitu 'wah'?

Tidak… aku menyadari banyak orang mencemoohku di belakang. Tapi aku tetap memakai kostum sinting itu satu hari penuh. Berharap setidaknya dia melihatku… walau dengan kebodohanku.

Yah, berhasil. Dia bahkan bicara denganku, walau konteks bicara di sini sama sekali bukan seperti _happy chit chat_ tapi setidaknya dia mau bicara denganku.

Tapi apa?

Apa?

Aku tetap _jelek_. Yah… tak ada yang berubah.

Tak ada…

"Baka..."

* * *

**.TBC TBC TBC.**

* * *

O—oke… ini fic pertama saya… dan ini kacau parah hahahaha…

Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat…

Maaf juga kalau gaje…

Dan akhir kata…

Salam kenal, Minna!

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^~


	2. Chapter 1b: Tuan Cengeng

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Free Punch! © Ikuto Kisaragi

Happy reading and enjoy ^^~

And do not forget to leave a riview, ne? ^^

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto?" Sakura berhasil membawa Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata, dia kini tengah membersihkan sudut bibir Naruto yang berdarah sedangkan di sebelahnya ada Hinata yang kini tengah menempelkan es batu ke pipi Naruto yang lebam. Ino berlari dengan tergesa menenteng gakuran (seragam sekolah laki-laki) entah gakuran milik siapa, tapi sepertinya itu gakuran cadangan dari ruang BP. Sedangkan Tenten tengah berusaha membersihkan noda darah di seragam sailor yang dikenakan Naruto.

"…"

"Arigato ne, minna." Ucap Naruto sembari mengusap pipinya yang lebam akibat pukulan tadi, "Tch, sial, Uchiha itu tak main-main saat memukulku," batinnya dalam hati.

"Hee? Kenapa kau mendadak jadi sungkan begitu?" Tanya Sakura, "Kita kan teman."

"Ah, iya kalian selalu bisa menjadi teman yang baik untukku." Naruto terdiam beberapa jenak, "Maaf telah membuat kalian terlibat di perkelahian konyol tadi." Ucap Naruto sembari memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela ruang UKS, di mana dia bisa melihat anak-anak lain masih bermain di jam istirahat siang ini.

"Ahaha… tidak juga kok, kami tidak terlibat," ucap Tenten setelah selesai mengelap noda darah dari seragam sailor yang dikenakan Naruto walau tidak sepenuhnya hilang. "Kami cukup terkejut kalau kau bisa sekuat itu." Lanjut Tenten sambil tertawa dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ini, pakai gakuran ini saja, kau terlihat buruk dengan sailor bernoda darah itu." Ucap Ino seraya menyerahkan gakuran hitam itu pada Naruto, "kau hanya perlu bagian atas saja kan? Sejak pagi kau hanya memakai seragam sailor, untung kau tidak pakai rok hahahaha…" lanjut Ino sambil tertawa.

"Heh, sembarangan, aku mana mau pakai rok, memangnya kalian pikir aku ini apa? Banci?"

Semua temannya terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Kadang kami berpikir begitu loh, eits, kau tak akan memukul kami kan Naru-chaaan?" Tanya Sakura sembari mencolek lebam di pipi Naruto. Sedikit meringis, namun Naruto hanya bisa tertawa miris mendengar pengakuan teman-temannya. Yah, salah dia sendiri juga sih, siapa suruh lebih sering ngerumpi bersama anak perempuan ketimbang berkumpul dengan anak laki-laki.

Namun pikirannya kembali pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan dia kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Hei… apa… apa aku ini jelek sekali?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan.

"E—eh?" Keempat temannya saling pandang, kemudian tersenyum pada Naruto. "Kami rasa… kau sama sekali tidak jelek, Naru-chan," Jawab Sakura sembari terkekeh geli, "Kami malah merasa kau begitu manis dan immuuuutt," lanjutnya lagi sembari menepuk pipi Naruto dengan keras, lupa kalau di sana masih ada lebam yang membengkak.

"Aw aw aw…" Naruto meringis namun terkekeh juga pada akhirnya. "Haaaah… coba kalau _dia_ juga berpikiran demikian," gumamnya pelan.

"Eh? Dia? Dia siapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Bukan, bukan siapa-siapa," kilah Naruto, "Hei, Ino gakuran ini kupakai sekarang." Lalu tanpa permisi Naruto membuka seragam sailornya hingga dia setengah telanjang di depan ke empat perempuan itu tanpa merasa risih dan dengan cepat dia memakai gakuran itu kemudian turun dari ranjang UKS.

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan, bilang ke Iruka-sensei kalau aku pulang duluan… hei kalian mendengarkanku tidak?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya karena keempat gadis itu nampak mematung, sepertinya mereka agak kaget.

"Heeeii… kalian," Naruto menggeleng tak mengerti kemudian dia berbalik dan berlalu, "Aku pulang duluan, daah!" Suara langkah kakinya perlahan lenyap meninggalkan ruang UKS yang kini masih senyap.

"H—hei… kalian lihat tidak tadi… kok rasanya Naruto kelihatan keren pas telanjang dada…" ucap Ino sembari menepuk pipinya yang tak disadarinya memerah.

"E—eh benar juga sih…" jawab Sakura, "kalau dipikir-pikir tinggi Naruto itu ideal ya… ada kali 175-an cm."

"Oh Kami-sama, Kau telah menciptakan six pack yang begitu sempurna di perut Naruto… aku Tenten, lima belas tahun, sudah tidak ada penyesalan dalam hidup ini, aku siap mati kapan saja." Ucap Tenten sembil nosebleed yang ditanggapi dengan pandangan merendahkan dari Sakura dan Ino.

"Hinata? Hinata kau tidak ada komentar apapun? Hei Hinata?"

_Pluk._ Tubuh Hinata tumbang dengan mata berputar-putar, pipinya memerah sempurna dengan ekspresi malu yang tak terbayangkan.

"KYAAAA HINATA PINGSAAAANN!"

* * *

Mentari mulai tergelincir di ufuk Barat, perlahan oranye hangat surut menjadi biru tua pucat. Suara gagak berkoak di langit senja, volume kendaraan semakin bertambah di jalanan, suara bising klakson, orang berteriak, penjajak koran petang, juga beberapa 'pekerja malam' yang kini mulai keluar mencari nafkah. Di sudut sebuah gang, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit kecoklatan berjalan dengan tenang. Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi yang masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan tadi siang. Dua kancing teratas gakurannya terbuka, mengekspos kulit bagian dadanya yang ternyata cukup bidang. Orang-orang tidak akan percaya bahwa ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang setiap hari kerjanya bersolek, menjerit-jerit, dan berkelakuan sok manis di depan semua orang. Yeah, dia terlihat lebih brutal dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan wajah lebam. Tampangnya sama sekali tidak mirip Naru-chan yang manis, lebih seperti brandalan. Walaupun dia bukan brandalan sungguhan, tapi kalau disuruh pakai seragam yakuza pasti terlihat sangar.

"Brengsek! Kami akan ingat ini Uchiha!"

Langkah kaki pemuda berambut durian itu terhenti seketika dia mendengar nama itu disebut. Segerombolan anak SMA tetangga berlari dari sebuah gang kecil bersama dengan umpatan-umpatan yang perlahan memudar sejalan dengan hilangnya bayangan gerombolan orang tersebut. Naruto berjalan dengan tenang hingga dirinya sampai di depan gang tempat gerombolan tadi keluar. Ketika dia melongok ke dalam, dia melihat pemuda yang tadi siang menghajar wajahnya kini tengah bersandar di sebuah tong sampah dengan tubuh penuh luka dan percikan darah di beberapa tempat.

Mendengus, kemudian Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, Uchiha, ibumu akan marah kalau kau tidak pulang tepat waktu." Satu fakta lagi yang kadang membuat Naruto jengah adalah rumah mereka berdua bersebelahan, sejak mereka lahir. Namun sayangnya mereka berdua tak bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Haha… memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto geli.

Dia dan Sasuke berteman?

Dunia mungkin akan segera kiamat.

"Hei Uchiha." Tak ada balasan, sepertinya Sasuke dihajar habis-habisan oleh gerombolan tadi, yah… sekuat apapun dia, kalau lawannya satu lusin, bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal kejam juga bisa mati. "Kau pingsan?" Tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya. Yah, kalau dia pingsan mana mungkin bisa jawab. Melihat tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan, Naruto berdiri kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Nanti juga dia sadar kalau lapar," gumam Naruto sebelum dia pergi.

Namun saat dia melihat langit yang tiba-tiba mendung dan mulai mengeluarkan suara gemuruh, langkahnya terhenti kemudian dia kembali melihat ke belakang. Melihat begitu tidak berdayanya ketua Geng Taka yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di samping tong sampah busuk. Mendecak sebal kemudian mengeluh.

_"Mendokusai."_

* * *

Tap tap tap…

Suara langkah kaki yang konstan, bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh di langit yang makin menggila dan angin yang bertiup seakan ingin menerbangkan sebatang pohon. Rintik gerimis sudah turun perlahan, orang-orang mulai berlarian mencari tempat teduh atau mulai mengeluarkan payung, namun tak sedikit dari mereka memilih untuk berada di bawah hujan daripada harus berteduh. Yeah, seperti bocah Uzumaki ini yang tengah menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya.

"Tsk! Kenapa aku melakukan hal bodoh ini?" Gumamnya sedikit menyesal telah repot-repot menggendong tubuh Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak kubiarkan saja dia diguyur hujan di sana?" Terus menerus mengguman sendiri sambil mengutuk langit yang sepertinya akan menumpahkan air dengan deras beberapa menit lagi.

Suara napasnya yang terengah terdengar sesekali, peluhnya mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya walaupun sekarang suhu mulai agak dingin. Dia merasa agak risih dengan rambut Sasuke yang bergesekan dengan rambutnya yang membuatnya geli tidak nyaman, terlebih dengan napas Sasuke yang konstan berhembus membelai tengkuknya hingga beberapa kali bulu romanya berdiri karena hal itu. Kepalanya ditelengkan sedikit ke belakang, penasaran dengan orang yang tidur nyenak di gendongannya.

"Whoaa…" wajahnya dan Sasuke begitu dekat, tak lebih dari tiga sentimeter mungkin. Naruto tak berkedip melihat wajah tidur Sasuke (abaikan luka dan lebam membiru) yang mengingatkannya pada kenangan lama. Yeah, kenangan yang cukup menyangkan untuk diingat.

Entahlah, dulu… dulu sekali ketika Naruto duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dia tak pernah bisa punya teman karena suka memukul anak yang lain. Namun ada seorang anak seumurannya, tetangganya, yang berwajah malaikat dan selalu bermain bersama dengannya walaupun kadang Naruto sering mengganggu tetangganya itu dia tetap bermain bersama Naruto hingga membuatnya tidak kesepian.

Yah… tetangganya… siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang tengah dia gendong sekarang.

"Ugh…"

"Oh… kau sudah bangun?"

"Di mana aku?"

"Di jalan menuju rumahmu."

"Me..nuju rumah? EH KAU! KENAPA KAU MENGGENDONGKU?!" Sasuke berontak dengan sekuat tenaga, namun sayangnya dia sama sekali sudah tidak punya tenaga cadangan setelah berkelahi.

"_Urusai!_ Kau membuat telingaku pengang! Jangan memberontak kalau tidak kulempar kau ke tengah jalan!"

"Tsk… ini pasti mimpi… tak mungkin kau mau melakukan hal ini."

"…"

"Yah… ini mimpi, mana mungkin aku juga mau repot-repot menggendongmu pulang," Naruto mengerling ke belakang, berniat untuk memasang ekspresi menjengkelkan hingga membuat Sasuke kesal namun dia tak sampai hati melakukannya ketika dia melihat ekspresi itu… tidak, ini bukanlah ekspresi dingin seperti manekin. Ini lebih dari perkiraan Naruto.

"Ke—kenapa wajahmu… memerah, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini pasti mimpi…" ucap Sasuke bersikeras sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang pundak Naruto. Degup jantung pemilik surai model pantat ayam itu terasa lebih cepat di punggung Naruto hingga membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu menjadi tidak nyaman dan salah tingkah.

"Ya… yaa… ini mimpi Sasuke, tenanglah tak usah berlebihan begitu, _mendokusai._" Ucap Naruto seraya membenarkan posisi menggendongnya karena dia agak pegal, "Pasti ini mimpi yang menyebalkan eh? Digendong oleh orang yang kau benci…"

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara angin ribut yang terdengar.

"Eh?" Sasuke menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tak benci padamu, _dobe._"

"Heee? Sungguh?" Nada suara Naruto sedikit meremehkan, dia tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya, "Bukankah… ups maaf nyonya…" ujarnya ketika dia hampir menabrak seorang ibu yang tergesa dengan belanjaannya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tak ingin berteman dengan orang jelek sepertiku?" Mungkin ini terdengar kekanakan karena membawa masalah saat kecil, tapi siapa peduli.

Keheningan kembali menguasai suasana di antara mereka berdua.

"Hei, jawab saja toh ini hanya mimpi kan? _Aku _yang sesungguhnya _di dunia nyata_ tentunya tak akan pernah tahu jawabanmu." Ujar Naruto asal-asalan demi memecah keheningan yang canggung, lagipula dia tak yakin Sasuke akan menjawabnya.

"Tch… aku tak akan bilang begitu kalau kau tidak memulainya dulu."

"Eh?" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Kau pertama yang bilang_** 'tak ingin berteman dengan anak cengeng' **_sepertiku," jeda sejenak, Sasuke mengambil napas dalam, "Aku kesal dan kubalas dengan kata _**'tak ingin berteman dengan anak jelek sepertimu'.**_"

"Eh?"

"Kau yang memulainya. Jangan salahkan orang seenaknya."

Naruto mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke padanya. Dan ingatannya kembali pada saat itu dan dia mengingat semuanya secara jelas.

Dan… memang benar dialah yang memulai semua pertengkaran sejak kecil ini.

"Ja—jadi… kau sebenarnya tidak menganggapku jelek kan?" Tanya Naruto setengah berharap.

"Kau tidak jelek… kau itu bodoh, _dobe _(idiot) sejati yang tak tertandingi di muka bumi ini, tahu?"

"K—kau! Yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak membantu," gerutu Naruto.

…

"Tapi dulu kau cukup keren—sedikit."

Eh…

EH…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!

"_Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia menjawab dengan begitu… begitu… malu-malu?! ADA APA INI?! Ah benar, benar tentu saja, dia kan meanganggap ini mimpi, tentu saja… tentu saja dia menjawabnya dengan jujur… eh dia menjawab ini dengan jujur kan?" _Naruto membatin dengan was-was, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat, telinganya pengang seperti ada gasing yang berputar di sana, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak begitu kencang.

Yeah… dia juga sebenarnya tidak benci dengan Sasuke, tidak sama sekali. Dan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke?!

"_D—dia, dia bilang kalau aku keren?!"_

"Aku benci ketika kau bilang kalau aku cengeng… makanya sejak saat itu aku berlatih tiap hari untuk menjadi kuat dan menjadi k—keren sepertimu, yang dulu bisa menghajar senior dengan mudah."

"_Tuhan! Tuhan! Ini berlebihan! Tuhan! Berapa kali dia bilang aku keren?!"_

"Tapi… semakin hari, kau semakin mirip… banci…"

_Doeng!_

Naruto hampir terpeleset ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Aku kesal karena orang yang kuanggap keren malah menjadi menjijikkan seperti itu."

"Ugh…, h—hei… aku menjadi seperti ini kan gara-gara kau bilang jelek." Naruto mendengus sembari melirik ke kebelakang, menatap onyx yang awalnya terlihat dingin perlahan-lahan menjadi terlihat lain, terlihat lebih hangat. Mungkin karena Sasuke mengira kalau ini hanya mimpi… jadi dia berkata panjang lebar dan…

…dan jujur.

Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg…

Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang sampai membuat Naruto sesak.

"_TUHAN HUKUMAN MACAM APA INI?!"_

"A—aku begini juga karena kau," kenapa dia jadi harus menjelaskan ini pada Sasuke sih? "Tahu tidak hah? Setiap hari aku dandan dan bersolek agar tidak dibilang jelek olehmu, agar setidaknya kau tidak mengatai aku jelek lagi, kau tahu itu hah?!"

"Tch… kau ini memang _dobe_ sejati eh?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Terserah aku mau jadi idiot seperti apapun… kau tak berhak mengaturku," sambar Naruto dengan sebal.

Keheningan menguasai mereka berdua cukup lama. Langit makin kelam, guntur mulai ramai, dan rintik air makin lebat dan rapat.

"…kenapa kau sampai bersikeras seperti itu, Dobe," daripada dibilang pertanyaan, ucapan Sasuke barusan lebih mirip komplain.

"Karena…" Naruto hendak menjawab, namun tak satupun kata dalam kepalanya yang dapat menjelaskan kenapa dia melakukan semua hal bodoh untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Karena?"

**Naruto POV**

Aku tak tahu, aku sungguh tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua rutinitas itu untuk membuat penampilanku lebih baik. Aku sama sekali tidak punya ide. Yah, aku sadar kalau selama ini aku bertingkah seperti ini untuk membuat orang yang paling menyebalkan sejagat raya berhenti memanggilku 'jelek'. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan semuanya… sungguh… aku sendiri pun bingung kenapa aku bisa tahan melakukan rutinitas seperti itu selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Entahlah… mungkin aku ini memang idiot nomor wahid sejagat raya seperti kata Sasuke.

.

.

"Naruto! Jangan berkelahi dengan senior kelas empat!"

Sejak kapan tepatnya…

"Naruto! Tunggu aku!"

Sejak kapan tepatnya terakhir kali…

"Ne, ne, Naruto… kau tidak berkelahi lagi kan?"

Ya… benar… aku ingat sedikit-sedikit. Pecahan dari ingatanku saat kelas satu SD. Ketika aku menjadi seorang anak yang suka menggangu anak yang lainnya. Ketika aku menjadi terisolasi dari pergaulan di dalam kelas. Ketika semua orang memandangku dengan pandangan ketakutan. Ketika aku tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarku…

Dan dia datang… dia datang membawa seulas senyumnya yang hangat.

Menggenggam tanganku erat, mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan aku tak akan kesepian lagi untuk selamanya. Ya… itulah dia… hadiah dari yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Hadiah yang begitu mahal hingga aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Teman pertamaku yang sangat berharga.

Dia… Sasuke Uchiha.

"Di mana yang sakit Naruto?"

Dia…

"Di kening?"

Dia…

"Baiklah! Aku akan menyembuhkan Naruto dengan mantera!"

Dia…

"Satu… dua… tiga! Sakit, sakit, hilanglah!"

.

Dia tersenyum, begitu cerah hingga membuatku merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Dan hari itu tiba… ketika dia menangis karena dipukuli oleh senior. Dia datang padaku dengan kening yang membiru dan air mata yang membuncah dari sudut matanya yang membuatku risih bukan kepalang. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar senior-senior yang telah membuat Sasuke menangis seperti itu… tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya…

"Naruto! Jangan berkelahi lagi, ya!"

"Hng… yaaaaa."

"Janji?"

"Yaaaa…"

"Janji kelingking."

"Terserahmulah…"

Aku telah berjanji agar tidak berkelahi lagi dan melihatnya menangis tersedu-sedu membuatku gusar dan saat itu juga aku membuat kesalahan…

"**AKU TAK MAU BERTEMAN DENGAN ANAK CENGENG SEPERTIMU!"**

Dan kata-kata itu tak dapat ditarik kembali…

Padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah… hanyalah agar dia bisa menjadi sedikit lebih kuat… agar aku tak perlu melanggar janjiku padanya untuk tidak berkelahi.

Hanya itu…

Tapi nyatanya… aku salah.

Dan hari itu… aku telah kehilangan satu-satunya sahabat yang kusayangi…

**End of Naruto POV**

"Tsk," Naruto menurunkan Sasuke dari punggungnya kemudian menyudutkan pemuda bersurai raven itu di bawah tiang lampu jalan yang mulai menyala. Biru elektrik itu kini menangkap seluruh bagian wajah Sasuke yang tak dapat dilihatnya ketika dia menggendong pemuda itu. Yeah, wajah Sasuke kini merah padam, entah kenapa hal ini membuat Naruto semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Tak ada yang berubah dari dulu… tak ada sama sekali. Sasuke yang sekarang garang dan buas… namun terkadang sisi cengengnya masih terlihat entah dari mana hingga membuat Naruto geram sendiri dibuatnya.

"Tak akan kulepaskan lagi," batinnya geram. "Tak akan."

"Karena?" Ulang Sasuke karena Naruto terdiam sangat lama.

"Tsk… karena ini, Teme." Naruto benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, agak geram karena Sasuke memasang ekspresi dengan semburat merah di wajahnya yang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke yang cengeng, dia benar-benar hendak membungkam mulut Sasuke saat ini yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Lalu dengan cepat dan sekejap mata, wajah Naruto semakin mendekat dan kemudian... dia mencium Sasuke di bawah lampu jalan dalam keadaan setengah basah karena hujan. Ciuman yang tidak begitu lama… tapi lembut.

Ya. Kalian benar, Naruto sudah agak gila sepertinya.

"Ap—apa yang barusan kau… oh tidak masalah ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk… tidak lebih dari itu." Sasuke menepuk pipinya berkali-kali, mencoba untuk terbangun namun sayang sekali tidak berhasil, dia masih saja melihat sosok Naruto berdiri di depannya.

"...ini bukan mimpi, Teme." Ucap Naruto sembari mencubit pipi pemuda Uchiha itu dengan kasar kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara menepuk pipi Sasuke. Pemuda dengan iris onyx itu terdiam cukup lama, dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang tak punya akal untuk beberapa jenak hingga…

"BRENGSEK!"

_DUAK!_

Sebuah tinju kembali dilayangkan Sasuke pada Naruto tepat di tengah-tengah wajahnya hingga membuat hidungnya berdarah.

"_Shit!_ Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"AKU YANG HARUSNYA TANYA?! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN HAL i-i-i-i—iiiiiittu…" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang tak dapat digambarkan dengan jelas sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Ekspresi wajahnya adalah campuran marah, malu, kesal, salah tingkah, dan ingin meledak.

"Apa? Hal apa? Aku kan hanya terbawa suasana, Teme!" Naruto sebagai pelaku utama pun tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya melakukan hal itu, "Aku... aku tak sengaja…," ucapnya tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"TERBAWA SUASANA _MY ASS_! TAK SENGAJA PALAMU! BRENGSEK KAU DOBE! MANUSIA RENDAH! TAK PUNYA MORAL! NAH PERMISI, SEKARANG AKU MAU PULANG!"

"Eh… kalau mau pulang harusnya kau lewat jalan ke kiri bukan yang ke kanan."

"TERSERAH AKU MAU PULANG LEWAT MANA, DOBE! PERSETAN DENGAN JALAN! PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUANYA! PERSETAN DENGAN KAU!"

"Awas kalau kau tidak lihat jalan kau akan… ouch!" belum sempat Naruto memperingatkan, Sasuke sudah menabrak tiang listrik tepat di kepala.

"KENAPA ADA TIANG LISTRIK DI SINI?! SIAPA YANG MEMASANG TIANG LISTRIK DI SINI HAH?! MAU CARI MASALAH DENGANKU?!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Teme?"

"AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA DAN AKU TAK BUTUH BANTUANMU! DAN SEJAK KAPAN KAU BOLEH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN 'TEME' HAH DOBE?!"

"Eh… aku kan tidak menawarkan bantuan… dan kau sendiri memanggilku dengan _Dobe_…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SUDAH AKU MAU PULANG! DAN KAU… MATI SAJA KAU, DOBE! MATI DAN MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA!"

"Hei tunggu aku, Teme!"

Entah kenapa sore ini peran suara TOA beralih pada Sasuke, yah… namanya juga sedang kalap. Naruto masih setengah berlari mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dan ketika jarak mereka tak begitu jauh. Tangan Naruto menarik pundak Sasuke dengan cukup kuat.

"Kubilang tung—gu…" lagi-lagi Naruto harus terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya sore ini. Ketika dia menarik pundak Sasuke dan memaksanya menatap wajahnya, ada desir aneh dalam dadanya yang membuatnya tak kuasa menahan dentuman keras jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Dia tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak tergamarkan dengan semburat merah menjalar di seluruh bagian wajahnya. Kepala Naruto seakan kosong tak berisi. Dia jadi bingung sendiri.

"JA—JANGAN SENTUH AKU! MESUM!"

Lalu kembali tinju keras Sasuke melayang tepat di wajah Naruto yang kini sudah lebam di mana-mana dan bergegas pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"KUBILANG TUNGGU!"

"LEPAS!" Sasuke berontak ketika lengannya digenggam begitu erat oleh Naruto.

"TAK AKAN!"

"KUBILANG LEPAS, DOBE!"

Hujan turun begitu deras, cukup untuk membuat kepala kedua pemuda itu dingin untuk sejenak. Peluh mereka bercampur dengan air hujan, napas mereka menderu seperti badai.

"Tak akan kulepaskan lagi, kau dengar itu Teme?" Pandangan mata biru elektrik itu begitu tajam hingga membuat Sasuke gusar untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tangannya perih, dia tak pernah merasakan genggaman yang begitu erat sebelumnya hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat.

"A—aku… aku ingin berteman lagi denganmu…" tatapan mata biru langitnya memudar perlahan seperti disapu oleh air hujan. Tatapan yang membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah. "Apa itu permintaan yang sulit, Teme?"

"…kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?" ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan genggaman Naruto yang mulai melonggar, "…bukankah kita sudah berjanji?" Ucap Sasuke lirih disela terpaan angin dan air hujan yang deras.

"Eh?"

.

"Naruto, kau mau jadi temanku untuk selamanya kan?"

"Eeeeehhh? Tidak mau, kau itu merepotkan, Sasuke."

"Jahat! Aku nangis nih!"

"E—eh jangan nangis! Tsk, baiklah-baiklah aku setuju, tapi kau jangan nangis!"

"Ehehehe… serius?"

"…ya"

"Janji kelingking!"

"Itu lagi… payah… haaaah… baiklah, janji kelingking."

.

"Jadi... kau… oke?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Kau punya otak tidak? Sudah diberi tahu masih tidak mengerti?!"

"Ehehehe… maklum saja… aku kan memang... _dobe_ (idiot)." Naruto tersenyum di bawah guyuran hujan yang dingin, namun dia merasa dadanya begitu hangat.

"Tsk!" Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi si rambut durian ini dan akhirnya dia pergi, "Terserahmulah." Naruto masih tersenyum di bawah hujan ketika Sasuke berbalik menghadap ke belakang.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Dan dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan… Naruto yakin kalau jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

**.TBC TBC TBC.**

* * *

*tepar*

Maaf kepanjangan…

Maaf juga kalau gaje…

Maaf juga belum ada romance di chapter ini *dibalang*

Maaf kalau ada sedikit fluff…

Maaf juga kalau ini Naru x Sasu (kebanyakan minta maaf dah)

Karena saya suka Sas**uke** jadi uke… *ups* *dichidori*

Dan akhir kata…

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya~


	3. Chapter 2: Love Heart Disease

Sudah dua bulan sejak terakhir kali aku berseteru dengan manusia paling menyebalkan sedunia (yah, dulu aku menganggapnya biang keladi perasaan bad mood-ku). Tapi sekarang, orang yang menyebalkan itu kembali menjadi temanku (setelah bermusuhan sepuluh tahun). Hm, ajaib sekali ya padahal kalau diingat-ingat aku dulu sama sekali tidak suka berada di dekatnya, bertemu mata dengannya pun bisa membuatku naik pitam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yeah, itu dulu…

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Free Punch! © Ikuto Kisaragi

Happy reading and enjoy ^^~

And do not forget to leave a riview, ne? ^^

* * *

"Sasuke, hei, Sasuke," Aku berjongkok di samping ranjangnya, tas sekolahku tergeletak di lantai, tanganku bergerak mengguncang tubuh yang masih terbungkus selimut itu dengan cukup kencang, membuat penghuninya menggeliat dengan malas.

"Pergi sana…" jawab pemuda dalam selimut itu padaku. Aku mendengus sambil menarik paksa selimut itu menjauh, namun sayangnya tuan muda Uchiha kita sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan selimutnya. Lalu terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik selimut di pagi hari ini.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke sudah bangun belum?" Suara ibu Sasuke dari bawah membuatku berhenti dari kegiatan tarik selimut.

"Belum, tante! Sasuke gak mau turun dari tempat tidur!" Jawabku setengah berteriak dan dapat kudengar suara tawa kecil ibu dan ayah Sasuke yang kini sedang sarapan di ruang makan. "Hei, kau mau hibernasi sampai musim dingin ya, Teme?"

"Pikirkan saja urusanmu sendiri, Dobe." Suara bernada menjengkelkan itu berhasil membuatku kesal, urat kemarahan muncul satu persatu di keningku. Dengan kekuatan penuh, kutarik paksa selimutnya hingga terlontar agak jauh ke lantai.

"Di—dingin… brrr…" bungsu Uchiha itu menggiggil di tempat tidurnya, wajar saja soalnya dia hanya tidur memakai celana boxer, dalam kata lain topless. Namun sepertinya dia masih bersikeras untuk mengacuhkanku dan terus tidur walau kedinginan. Tsk… sungguh… Sasuke ini mungkin reinkarnasi dari kerbau, kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati. Aku hampir kehabisan cara untuk membangunkan pemuda yang sudah dua bulan _official_ kembali menjadi temanku itu ketika aku mendapat ide yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dipraktikkan. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kekehanku ketika jemariku mulai merayapi tubuh bagian atas Sasuke yang tak memakai busana itu kemudian… kulancarkan serangan kelitikan mematikanku.

"Bangun kau kerbau, banguuun hari sudah siang rezeki keburu dipatuk ayam!" Aku melompat ke tempat tidur, kupeluk badan Sasuke yang tidak terbungkus kain itu dari belakang, hidungku menempel di lehernya hingga membuat dia sedikit menggigil setiap napasku menggelitik tengkuknya, jemariku bergerak dengan lincah di perut dan dada Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda yang masih sibuk tidur beberapa saat lalu menggeliat sambil tertawa, tertawa yang agak tersiksa.

"Oi-hahaha-oi oi-hahaha geli hahaha… hentikan dobe… hahaha… jarimu jangan merayap ke bawah… hahaha… KUBILANG-hahaha-HENTIKAN!"

_BUAK!_

"Ouch…"

Satu hal yang sudah menjadi santapan wajib untukku di pagi hari adalah mendapat tinju gratis dari Sasuke—untungnya wajahku tidak hancur, tapi konsenkuensinya aku harus jatuh terjerembab di lantai dengan keras. Walaupun Sasuke bisa terlihat cengeng sesekali (hanya aku yang bisa melihat ekspresi itu) tapi dia itu garang dan tidak punya belas kasihan. Namanya juga ketua Geng Taka yang brutal, dia bisa menang dengan mudah melawan empat orang dalam satu kali perkelahian.

Tapi uniknya dia sama sekali tidak berani melawan orang tuanya. Preman alim.

"Oh kalian sudah turun," Ibu Sasuke menatapku dengan penuh selidik dan dia langsung memukul kepala Sasuke dengan nampan, "Kau memukul Naruto-kun lagi ya? Dasar anak nakal!"

"Aw aw, Ka-san… idiot ini memang senang dipukul, jadi tak ada masalah."

"Jangan panggil orang lain dengan 'idiot' dasar anak tidak punya tata krama!" Lalu nampan itu kembali melayang ke kepala Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa tertawa, yah… pemandangan ini sudah sangat sering terjadi sejak aku kembali berteman dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau si dingin berwajah stoic yang menyeramkan ini bisa terlihat begitu 'manusiawi' kalau berada di dekat keluarganya. Berbeda sekali kalau di sekolah, dia seperti setan yang haus akan darah.

Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih berseteru dengan ibunya cukup lama sambil merenung. Entah kenapa, belakangan ini aku merasa senang menatap wajah temanku itu… entah atas dasar apa dengan menatap wajahnya saja bisa membuatku nyaman. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau aku tersenyum cukup lama ketika menatap wajahnya.

"Hn… nani?" Sasuke bertanya ketika dia menyadari kalau aku terlalu lama menatapnya.

"E—eto… _nandemonai, _tak ada apa-apa," jawabku sedikit terbata.

"Oh…," Lalu dia kembali memulai perseteruan babak dua dengan ibunya dan aku kembali menatap punggungnya dari belakang.

Aku jadi sering berpikir selama dua bulan ini… aku berharap agar pertemanan kami tidak putus lagi seperti dulu. Kalau sampai itu terjadi lagi… mungkin aku akan menangis.

Benar-benar tidak keren, ya?

**End of Naruto POV**

* * *

Suasana kelas cukup tenang pagi ini, untungnya tidak ada yang berbuat onar. Yah, setidaknya semenjak Naruto tidak lagi menjadi ketuka Geng _Five Chicks_, keributan di kelas bisa diredam karena sekarang Naruto tengah menapaki jalan untuk menjadi 'keren' di mata Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto sudah mengurangi bersolek di depan umum (tapi kalau di rumah dia masih sering pakai masker wajah) atau menggunakan bahasa banci . Namun kadang dia tak bisa menahan godaan untuk menjerit atau histeris… yah, seperti pagi ini.

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan! Lihat deh sini, kosmetik untuk laki-laki di toko langganan kita bakalan ada diskon kyaaaa!" Ino Yamanaka langsung menggaet lengan Naruto dan menyeret pemuda berkulit tan itu ke mejanya.

"Uwawawa… seriusan? Gyaaaa!" Naruto langsung histeris, "Dengan ini aku bisa beli masker wajah yang mahal itu, kyaa kyaaa… nanti sore kita beli yuk." Naruto tak kalah antusias sambil melihat-lihat brosur yang diberikan Ino sampai dia melupakan seseorang yang pergi ke sekolah bersama dengannya.

"Tch… baka okama (banci bego)…" komentar dari Sasuke cukup untuk membuat Naruto sadar kalau barusan dia kembali melakukan kebiasaan lamanya.

"_Ugh… maaf Teme… kebiasaan selama sepuluh tahun tak bisa hilang dalam dua bulan… maklumilah…"_ Naruto membatin dengan aura gelap menggantung di atas kepalanya. "Padahal dibanding kata 'banci', sepertinya kata 'metroseksual' lebih tepat untukku." Batin Naruto lagi.

"Ne, ne, Naru-chan," Ino berbisik dengan suara rendah pada Naruto, "Sepertinya semakin hari kalian makin lengket ya hihihi…," lanjut gadis bersurai senada dengan Naruto itu sambil cekikikan.

"Eh, semakin lengket?" Naruto malah bertanya balik, "Tidak juga tuh… kami hanya sering melakukan kegiatan bersama setelah pulang sekolah… tidak lebih dari itu," lanjut Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Uh gak seru, ah." Ino malah komplain, "Memangnya kalian melakukan kegiatan seperti apa sih?"

"Etooo… seperti, pulang dan pergi ke sekolah bersama, main game di rumahnya atau di rumahku, menginap pas hari libur… hm apa lagi ya, ah iya! Tidur bareng, nonton ke bioskop, pergi ke taman bermain… hm… tidak ada yang spesial menurutku, hanya segelintir kegiatan wajar yang dilakukan dua orang sahabat." Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya hingga membuat Ino seakan mematung di tempat.

"Ti—tidur bareng?"

"Iya."

"No—nonton bioskop, berdua?"

"Hu-uh."

"ITU TERLALU BERLEBIHAN NARU-CHAN! KALIAN PACARAN YA?!" Ino langsung menggebrak meja dengan wajah memerah, sepertinya dia kalap sampai harus ditarik Shikamaru—pacarnya—untuk ditenangkan.

"Ino-chan kenapa histeris begitu sih, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis bersurai dadu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Haha… tanya pada dirimu sendiri, baka Naruto-chan." Jawab Sakura sambil mengacak rambut Naruto kemudian tertawa.

"Apa sih?!" pemuda rambut durian itu malah jadi tambah bingung. Lalu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto menopang dagunya, kemudian manik biru elektriknya kembali menangkap sosok Sasuke dari belakang. Lama dia menatap punggung Sasuke sambil berpikir kalau hubungan mereka belakangan ini menjadi sangat dekat dan lebih intens. Mungkin dalam satu hari mereka bisa bersama-sama sampai lebih dari 12 jam. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah komplain, dia oke-oke saja Naruto sering main dengannya.

.

"_Kami melakukan hal yang wajar sebagai teman, kan?"_

.

Ketika sederetan kata itu mengalir di kepalanya, sosok yang sedari tadi ditatapnya membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Biru elektrik yang cerah dan onyx kelam beradu di udara. Kepala bocah Uzumaki itu seperti kosong mendadak ketika dia menatap ke dalam mata Sasuke kemudian ke ekspresi wajahnya yang keras, hidungnya yang mancung, dagunya yang lancip, dan bibir bungsu Uchiha yang perlahan bergerak.

"Naruto?"

_Deg._

_Deg._

"Naruto?"

Dada Naruto sesak, seakan jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari mulutnya saat itu juga ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Heh, dobe kau tuli ya?" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran pada Naruto yang pikirannya nampak tengah mengawang-awang. "Aneh…" kemudian pemuda berkulit sepucat porselen itu kembali menghadap ke depan, tak mengindahkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya dari belakang dengan pandangan aneh.

_Deg deg deg…_

Kembali dada Naruto menjadi sesak, semburat merah perlahan menjalar di wajah hingga telinganya.

"Kau… tak apa Naruto-chan?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat gelagat aneh Naruto.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto agak canggung.

"_Ada apa denganku?"_ batin Naruto dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Naruto mengerling ke arah Sakura kemudian melambaikan tangannya, "Sakura-chan, ke sini sebentar, aku mau tanya sesuatu…"

* * *

"Whoaa whoaaa 38.7 derajat!" Naruto memeriksa termometer yang tadi diselipkan di bibir Sasuke, "Kau makan apa sampai bisa jadi begini, Teme?" Ucapnya setengah tidak percaya, namun ketika telapak tangannya di tempelkan ke kening Sasuke dia yakin sekali kalau temannya itu tengah terkena flu berat.

"Hhh…mana kutahu, dobe hhh…" Sasuke mendesah sambil membenarkan kompres di keningnya.

"Tsk! Sekuat apapun Ketua Geng Taka, kalau sudah kena flu sepertinya sama saja dengan manusia biasa hahahaha…" Naruto tertawa cukup puas melihat Sasuke yang agak tersiksa seperti itu, dirinya pun sudah siap sedia jika Sasuke akan melancarkan tinju gratis-nya setelah ini karena berani mengejek ketua geng Taka tersebut.

"Hhh… terserahmulah… hhh hhh," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lain hingga Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja.

"E—eh… kau benar-benar sakit ya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang kini agak bersalah karena komentarnya barusan, terlebih lagi Sasuke tidak memukul Naruto karena telah mengolok-olok Sasuke.

"Hhh… menurutmu bagaimana hah? Pakai otakmu sesekali bisa tidak? Hhh…," Jawab Sasuke kesal dengan suaranya lemas dan desahan yang menyaratkan kalau dia benar-benar dalam keadaan tak ingin berseteru, apalagi berkelahi secara fisik.

"Ya maaf," ucap Naruto dengan nada penyesalan, kemudian dia menarik pundak Sasuke, "Jangan tidur menyamping seperti itu, nanti kompresnya jatuh ke tempat tidur," dan dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali terlentang.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dia duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke sambil mengetukkan jemarinya ke meja belajar Sasuke. Barusan dia telepon ke ponsel orang tua Sasuke yang tengah menghadiri pesta pernikahan saudara yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah dan katanya mereka akan menginap malam ini. Dia juga menghubungi Itachi, tapi ternyata kakak Sasuke itu sedang ada pekerjaan mendesak di kampusnya dan tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat. Naruto kembali mengerling pada Sasuke yang kini wajahnya merah dan terlihat begitu tersiksa, bahkan bernapas pun kebanyakan menggunakan mulut.

"Aku… menginap, malam ini."

"Hhh… besok ada ujian Fisika, kan? Hhh… kau pulang saja hhh…"

"Tidak."

"Pulang sana, aku bisa sendirian hhh..."

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Hhh… ujian Fisika besok itu penting, dobe."

"Tsk! Tapi **kau** juga** penting**, Teme!" Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak, wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir dan berhasil membua Sasuke merasa tak nyaman hingga memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"T—tapi—a," tak sempat melanjutkan kalimat, mulut Sasuke dibungkam dengan jemari tangan Naruto.

"Kita teman, kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulut Sasuke, "Apa seorang teman bisa meninggalkan temannya yang sedang kesusahan?" Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke masih terdiam sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Teme…" Ucap Naruto sambil mendekati wajah Sasuke, "Lihat aku."

"Hhhh… jangan dekat-dekat, Dobe!" Keluh Sasuke sambil menjauhkan wajah Naruto dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa pada dirinya, "Baiklah, baiklah kau boleh menginap… hhh… kau ini memang kepala batu."

"Untuk ukuran manusia yang tergolong _dobe_ (idiot) sepertiku, kepala batu itu sifat yang wajib ada kan, Teme?" Naruto terkekeh sambil membenarkan kompres di kening Sasuke yang sedikit melorot. Iris biru elektriknya menatap ke dalam onyx Sasuke yang terlihat begitu hangat di bawah pencahayaan lampu kamar yang temaram.

"Tch… dobe hhh…," Sasuke selalu tak dapat mengembalikan perkataan sahabatnya ketika Naruto memasang wajah super idiot dan tersenyum padanya, "Kau ini semacam masalah yang tak mau lepas dariku hhh…"

"Hehe… _arigatou na_, aku merasa tersanjung," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pipi Sasuke hingga bungsu Uchiha makin tak bisa mengembalikan kata-kata temannya itu, "Kau belum makan apapun, kan? Mau bubur?" Tawar Naruto ketika dia beranjak hendak meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"…"

"Terserah…," jawab Sasuke dan sekejap kemudian Naruto sudah turun ke bawah meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamarnya. Uchiha muda itu perlahan menempelkan jemarinya di tempat dimana Naruto menepuk pipinya.

"Baka…"

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Aku menggeleuti buku teks Fisika di meja belajar Sasuke ketika dia sudah terlelap. Mangkuk yang belepotan dengan sisa bubur dan segelas susu yang masih tersisa cukup banyak kusimpan di dekat ujung meja belajar Sasuke. Cukup lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menyuapi temanku itu karena awalnya dia bersikeras ingin makan sendiri, namun setelah kupaksa akhirnya dia mengalah juga. Haha… hari ini aku melihat sisi kekanakan Sasuke seperti dulu… seperti saat dirinya masih menjadi anak manja yang cengeng. Aku cukup senang melihat wajahnya yang memerah, alisnya yang terangkat sebelah, ekspresinya yang menyebalkan dengan tatapan angkuh namun karena dia sedang sakit malah terkesan…

…manis.

_Blush._

Awawawa… apa yang sedang kupikirkan?! Dia itu Sasuke Uchiha, dia temanku yang menyebalkan, dan terlebih lagi…

DIA **LAKI-LAKI!** DEMI TUHAN!

Apa yang telah kupikirkan barusan benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Sepertinya aku mulai berdelusi di malam hari karena terlalu banyak memakan rumus fisika… hah… entahlah, aku sendiri bingung dengan fantasiku.

Aku menutup buku teks Fisika ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi. Sepertinya aku sudah cukup punya bekal untuk ujian besok… walaupun aku tak yakin bisa menjawab lebih dari dua soal. Nasib punya otak pas-pas-an itu memang kadang menyebalkan.

Kutelengkan kepalaku ke sebelah, dan kulihat Sasuke tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang stoic dan garang. Beda, hal ini membuatku ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah sahabatku itu. Perlahan, entah dorongan dari mana aku menghampiri ranjang Sasuke kemudian duduk di pinggirnya. Jemariku perlahan menyusuri wajah sahabatku itu dari kening hingga bibir. Jari telunjukku merasakan bibirnya hangat dan lembut… hingga membuat wajahku panas.

Segera kutarik lenganku dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain untuk sementara dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiranku ke sesuatu yang lain. Namun aku malah mengingat pembicaraanku dengan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu.

Perlahan kuberanikan diriku untuk kembali melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur.

"_Apa kau merasa jantungmu berdegup lebih cepat?"_

Jantungku berdebup lebih cepat ketika aku melihat wajahnya.

"_Apa kau merasa wajahmu panas?"_

Kususuri wajahku dengan jemariku, dan kurasakan hangat yang perlahan menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"_Apa kau merasa tubuhmu seperti tersengat listrik?"_

Dan saat itu juga aku merasa kejutan-kejutan kecil di tengkuk dan beberapa bagian tubuhku.

"_Hm… kalau itu yang terjadi… berarti kau sedang terkena penyakit hati, Naruto-chan hehe…"_

"_Penyakit… hati?"_

"_Aduh, maksudku kau sedang jatuh cinta, gimana sih hehehe…"_

Jatuh cinta?

.

.

Pada Sasuke?

"Hnnn... Naruto..."

Awawawawa... dia mengigau namaku. Ugh tahan, tahan Naruto kau harus tahan.

_TUHAN! UJIAN APA LAGI YANG KAU BERIKAN UNTUKKU!_

.

.

**.TBC TBC TBC.**

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya :D

Komennya juga ditunggu loh ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Ore wa omae no koto ga suki

Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sangat…

"O—ohayou, Sasuke…."

"Hn?"

"O—oke… kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, ciao!" Dan dia langsung ngibrit seperti habis melihat hantu. Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan terdiam sambil mengalihkan perhatianku pada kucing yang lewat di sebelahku untuk beberapa detik sebelum perasaan tak nyaman merayap hingga ke sendi-sendi tubuhku.

"Ugh… ada apa dengan dia?" Bersungut, aku pun lekas meninggalkan tempat aku ditinggal oleh si rambut durian itu.

Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto Uzumaki, teman kecilku (kemudian menjadi musuh selama sepuluh tahun sebelum akhirnya berteman denganku lagi sejak beberapa bulan lalu) menunjukkan gejala-gejala aneh yang ajaibnya membuatku kesal.

"Kenapa dia menghindariku?"

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Free Punch! © Ikuto Kisaragi

Happy reading and enjoy ^^~

**Warning: Rate: T semi M untuk chapter ini (Buat amannya), No Lemon kok, tenang.**

And do not forget to leave a riview, ne? ^^

* * *

_Chrip… chrip… chrip…_

Pagi yang indah untuk memulai hari yang baru, semangat meluap-luap walaupun udara musim gugur lebih cenderung membuatmu ngantuk dalam sekejap, jalanan menjingga dengan dedaunan gugur yang menumpuk. Suara klakson mobil masih kalah dengan kicauan burung gereja, udara bersih minim polusi membuat dada segar dan semangat terpompa hingga maksimum.

Ah… betapa indah hari ini…

Semua murid bercengkerama bersama temannya saat berjalan ke sekolah, auranya berkilau, seakan hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang akan sangat disayangkan untuk dilewat.

"Ugh…"

Namun ada seorang yang memilih untuk menapaki jalan gelap dan terjal di pagi hari ini. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang murid fenomenal Konoha High School dan dia sedang kalap.

Naruto membuka dua kancing teratas gakurannya kemudian mencoba untuk mengambil udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya sampai dia puas. Setitik keringat dingin perlahan mengalir dari pelipisnya, dia benar-benar kacau, ekspresi wajahnya bahkan membuat dua orang siswa SD yang kebetulan lewat ketakutan.

"Sial… aku sudah sampai di ujung limit pertahanan iman-ku…" Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke tiang listrik, kemudian menghantamkan kepalanya pelan-pelan ke sana agar bayangan nakal dalam kepalanya kocar-kacir, supaya dirinya tak perlu memasang wajah bersemu terus-terusan sepanjang hari gara-gara imajinasi nakalnya dan disangka orang mesum.

Nah… sebenarnya… masalah ini dimulai saat Uzumaki Naruto kita ini menyadari sesuatu yang amat penting yang akan mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap seseorang untuk selama-lamanya. Yeah, kita tengah bicara tentang kejadian dua minggu lalu, ketika Sasuke terkena flu dan Naruto menjaganya sepanjang malam dan dia menyadari… menyadari kalau dia sama sekali tak bisa lagi memandang Sasuke sebagai 'teman'.

"Tsk… kenapa harus kau… Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto dengan merana.

"Hn? Aku kenapa?"

"UGYAAAA! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SA—?!" Belum selesai bicara, lengan Sasuke segera menutup mulut Naruto dengan cepat.

"Jangan teriak! Kau membuat semua orang melihat ke mari, _dobe_!" Ucap Sasuke sambil memukul pelan pipi kiri Naruto yang kini wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Naruto sampai-sampai membuat Uzumaki muda kita berdebar lebih kencang daripada biasanya. "Hm? Kenapa wajahmu? Kau sakit?"

"Ti—tidak! Aku tidak sakit, Teme! (_Uwawawa wajahnya terlalu dekat!_) Nah, aku duluan!" Namun sayangnya lagi, sekarang Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa lari tepat waktu karena lengannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh ketua Geng Taka.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Lalu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan intonasi yang lebih mirip interogasi.

"…"

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang, kau sudah bosan dekat-dekat denganku, begitu?" Ujar Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya.

"Bu—bukan begitu, Teme!" Naruto makin salah tingkah dibuatnya karena tak bisa menjawab dengan benar.

"Kalau begitu, tak masalah kan kalau berangkat berdua? Aku malas kalau jalan sendirian." Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah lain, "Tapi tak masalah kalau kau mau sendirian juga."

"Eh?" Terjadi keheningan sejenak sebelum kesimpulan ngawur masuk ke dalam kepala Naruto, "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau… kau tak ingin ke sekolah kalau tidak bersamaku?"

"H—hah? Siapa bilang begitu? Jangan menarik kesimpulan aneh begitu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal, "Baiklah kalau kau ingin pergi sendiri, pergi saja sana." Kemudian Sasuke berlalu tanpa menunggu Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

Cukup lama Naruto berdiri di bawah tiang listrik sambil menatap bayangan Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh lalu dia menarik napas lega—sangat-sangat-sangat lega.

"Haaaah… untung saja," dan ketika dia berkata demikian, dia melihat Sasuke menengok padanya sekali dengan ekspresi kesal sebelum benar-benar menghilang di tikungan menuju sekolah.

"Ugh… dasar payah…"

Dan pagi ini, Naruto Uzumaki, _officially gloomy._

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"_Hng… Na—Naruto apa yang kau lakukan… ahng…"_

"_Sstt… pelankan suaramu… kalau tidak orang tuamu di bawah bisa mendengar…"_

"_Be—berhenti, d—dobe… ahng… ahng…. jangan sentuh bagian itu ahh…"_

"_Kenapa, Sasuke? Mendadak kau jadi erotis begini eh? _Excited?_"_

"_Diam! D—dan kubilang jangan sentuh bagian itu ahhh… ahhh…"_

"_Apa? Kau sudah tidak tahan lagi hm?"_

"_Unggg… ini memalukan, memalukan ahhh…"_

"_Kau membuat suara yang menggoda, Sasuke…"_

"_Na—Naruto ahh… ahhng _~_"_

"_Naruto… Naruto…"_

"_Naruto…_

…Naruto… HEH DOBE! KAU TULI YA?!" Dan ketika suara gebrakan meja itu terdengar begitu keras, aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah kesal di depan mejaku.

"Aaaa… maaf… aku tidak bermaksud mesum!" Aku berkata dengan terbata karena kalap sambil menatap ke sekitarku, kemudian aku sadar kalau yang barusan hanyalah potongan-potongan mimpi yang datang padaku tadi malam. Yah… mendapati mimpi erotis seperti itu memang sesuatu yang wajar untuk pemuda sepertiku dan menandakan kalau aku ini pemuda sehat yang beranjak puber…

Tapi mendapati mimpi seperti itu setiap malam… SETIAP MALAM!

_Yeah, every single night with that perverted dream._

_It's just… too much. I can't stand it!_

Dan terlebih lagi!

Bermimpi melakukan hal-hal _nakal _bersama seorang _teman_ bukanlah pertanda baik. Terlebih lagi sekarang kita tengah membicarakan Sasuke! SASUKE UCHIHA KETUA GENG TAKA YANG GARANG! Dan dalam mimpiku dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang… begitu manis hingga aku tak kuat dibuatnya.

Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu adalah…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DIA LAKI-LAKI! FOR GOD SAKE!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa maksudmu berbuat mesum? Oh!" Sasuke mengusap dagunya seakan sebuah ide baru saja masuk ke dalam kepalanya barusan, "Kau… barusan mikir kotor eh?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ti—tidak! BUKAN KOK BUKAN!"

"Hah… ketahuan banget." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan, "Kau tadi memikirkan siapa? Cewek yang kau taksir?"

"_Aku tadi lagi membayangkan kau Sasuke!" _Tentu aku tidak mengeluarkan kata itu, bisa-bisa aku dilempar dari kelas di lantai tiga ini, lalu aku hanya bisa menjawab, "T—Tsunade…" dengan nama artis gravure* yang terkenal seantero Konoha.

"Tsk, ini di sekolah Dobe, jaga sikapmu…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggurui.

"Aku tak mau dengar nasihat dari berandalan macam kau," sanggahku dengan nada pelan.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa…"

"Kau aneh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memang, salah siapa coba?" Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"He?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bingung dengan sikap Naruto, namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelas ketika anggota geng Taka memanggilnya. Aku tak terlalu memusatkan pendengaranku pada pembicaraan mereka, aku lebih sibuk untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dengan melihat daun gugur di luar jendela sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

"…tidak, sore ini aku ada urusan," suara Sasuke, sepertinya mereka tengah berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu sore ini, namun aku tak bisa terus berspekulasi ketika jari kelingking Sasuke menyentuh lenganku tanpa sengaja. Dan entah kenapa seluruh tubuhku seperti teraliri listrik kejut daya rendah hingga membuatku menggigil.

_Tuhan… ini hanya sentuhan jari kelingking yang tidak disengaja dan… tubuhku merespon seperti ini?!_

"Yah, sisakan saja untukku besok, ya… dan kalian pergilah…" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku, sangat jelas, bahkan suara orang lain sama sekali bias… padahal sekarang sedang jam istirahat dan kelas tengah ribut-ributnya.

_Deg deg deg…_

Aku hanya bisa melihat pundak Sasuke karena dia menghadap berlawanan arah dariku. Angin musim gugur bertiup masuk lewat jendela, membawa serta beberapa dedaunan gugur ke dalam kelas… dan saat itu, bersamaan dengan siluet gorden yang berkibar ditiup angin, rambut sewarna malam itu sedikit tersibak, membuat pemiliknya berbalik sambil memaki angin yang membuatnya kaget… namun sesaat kemudian waktu seakan berhenti… waktu seakan berhenti ketika Sasuke menatap ke dalam mataku tanpa sengaja. Dan saat itu aku tak bisa membantah perasaan ini lagi… tak ada alasan lain lagi. Dan aku sadar mengerti mengapa aku mencium refleks Sasuke ketika kami berbaikkan. Yeah, seluruh anggota tubuhku merespon terhadap sentuhannya, pandangan matanya, ucapannya, dan tingkah lakunya.

Ah… aku tak akan menyangkalnya lagi… aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

Ini buruk… sangat buruk.

**End of Naruto POV**

* * *

"Maaf Sasuke-chan, sepertinya Naruto sedang tidak enak badan, hari ini dia ingin istirahat seharian penuh," Kushina, ibu Naruto, menjelaskan dengan sedikit gugup lewat telepon. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kemudian mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak masalah walau harus pergi ke Mall sendirian. Gagang telepon kembali ditaruh ke tempatnya semula, namun Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari sana.

"Tsk… sudah dua minggu… mau sampai kapan kau menghindariku, Dobe."

**Sasuke POV**

Aku merasa sangat kesal belakangan ini. Aku tak pernah merasa kesal sebesar ini pada seseorang kecuali kalau mereka menghinaku atau melakukan kekerasan fisik padaku. Tapi orang ini, si bodoh rambut durian ini sangat hebat, sungguh sangat luar biasa. Dia, tanpa melakukan apapun padaku dan hanya dengan mendiamkanku, menghidariku, menolak ajakkan mainku, tidak memedulikanku, yeah, dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu saja sudah berhasil membuatku sampai pada batas kesabaranku.

Sungguh, dia ini alien atau apa? Dengan mengacuhkanku seperti ini saja sudah membuatku tidak nyaman.

Arghh…

Mungkin karena selama ini, dia tidak pernah tidak menghiraukanku barang satu hari pun (yah, aku tahu sejak kami mulai bermusuhan pun dia selalu memerhatikanku walaupun mungkin tidak sengaja dan dengan tatapan benci dan aura membunuh) tapi sekarang, dia seakan menganggap aku ini sesuatu yang mengganggu dan keberadaanku sama sekali tidak ada artinya baginya.

"_F*ck._"

Ponselku berdering saat itu dan aku langsung mengangkatnya dengan beringas.

"MOSHI MOSHI! ADA APA?!"

"Buset! Sasuke! Kau lagi kesurupan apa?!" Suara kaget di seberang sana membuatku sadar kalau tadi aku bereaksi berlebihan.

"Hn… ada urusan apa Suigetsu?"

"Kami, maksudnya, aku, Karin, dan Juugo sedang berada di taman bermain kota, ini hari Minggu Sasuke… sekali-sekali kau harus refreshing… lagian belakangan ini Naruto jarang terlihat kan?"

"Habis makan apa kau, Sui? Jadi banyak bicara begitu." Jawabku sedikit kesal karena dia membawa-bawa nama orang yang saat ini ingin kutonjok wajahnya.

"Awww… seram, ketua kita lagi suram kawan-kawan!" Suara Suigetsu di seberang sana begitu berisik hingga membuatku tambah kesal.

"Ayo bos, kemari mumpung belum terlalu sore!" Sepertinya Juugo baru saja merebut ponsel Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-kuuun kesini dong say, kita makan-makan, kita _happy happy_ seharian!" Dan ponsel itu sepertinya pindah tangan ke Karin.

"Urusai!" Aku langsung memencet tombol off di ponselku karena terlalu terganggu dengan tiga orang anak buahku itu.

Tsk.

Tapi… sepertinya, refreshing bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk… terlebih aku bisa meredamkan rasa kesalku pada orang itu.

"Aaaa… mendokusai."

**End of Sasuke POV**

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kalau bos kita tidak kuat naik Roller Coaster…" Karin berkata sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa sambil mengurut leher Sasuke yang kini tengah menjorokkan wajahnya ke tempat sampah. Lagi ngapain? Ya lagi muntah lah.

"Urusa—oeekk…" Sasuke kita, si _Untouchable King_, Ketua Geng Taka yang ditakuti, kini terlihat seperti orang tolol yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

Suigetsu berjongkok di depan Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya untuk Sasuke, "Err… omong-omong sapu tangan itu tak dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Suigetsu ketika Sasuke mulai mengelap muntah di bibirnya dengan sapu tangan. Yuck.

Juugo datang dengan tergesa sambil membawa satu botol besar air mineral dan dari ekspresi wajahnya pun sudah ketahuan kalau dirinya sedang bertahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat pasi dan menyedihkan.

"Kalian… sedang senang eh?" Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak marah karena dia takut tiba-tiba makanan dalam lambungnya kembali menggila, "Kalau kalian punya banyak waktu untuk menertawakan aku, mending kalian pulang… oeekkk…" dan pertahanan Sasuke kembali jebol saudara-saudara.

"Ugh… sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang tidak enak ya hari ini Sasuke haha…" Suigetsu berkata tanpa dipikir dulu, dan akibat dari tindakannya itu tendangan di punggungnya menjadi hadiah gratis dari Sasuke.

"Dan sepertinya kau berencana untuk membuat suasana hatiku makin tidak enak heh gigi ikan?" Tatapan tajam Sasuke membuat tiga bawahannya berhenti tertawa… namun ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi pucat sebelum dia kembali memuntahkan makan siangnya ke tong sampah dan pecahlah tawa dari ketiga orang yang lain.

"Hahahaha… ha… ha…," Karin tertawa hampir tersedak karena tidak kuat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menyedihkan, kemudian dia menenggak satu botol penuh air mineral yang awalnya dibeli Juugo untuk Sasuke. "Hei, Sasuke-kun, masak gara-gara Naruto tidak muncul-muncul belakangan ini membuatmu kesal?" Tanya Karin setelah dia puas menenggak air mineral.

"Hn… bukan urusanmu."

"Heee? Tapi kami kan ingin tahu Sasuke-chamaaaa~!" Karin memasang puppy eyes-nya pada Sasuke yang malah mengakibatkan jitakan dari Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Menjijkkan, hentikan ekspresi menggelikan itu Karin." Suigetsu berkata dengan ekspresi hendak muntah yang dibuat-buat.

"Huu… apa sih kalian, bilang aja iri kan aku cuma manja-manja sama Sasuke-kuuun, iya kan, iya kan?" Protes Karin dengan nada provokatif.

"Urusai! Kalian ini memang tidak bisa diam eh?" Sasuke yang bad mood gara-gara abis muntah, kini makin terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Uh uh, Sasuke-kun, jangan galak-galak… tuh nanti mukanya keriput kayak Itachi-san." Ucap Karin sedikit berguyon, "Hm… tapi beneran loh... kok kamu sampai segitu kesalnya cuma gara-gara Naruto… oh lihat deh panjang umur tuh anak, baru aja diomongin langsung muncul!" Tunjuk Karin pada sosok Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke segera mengikuti arah telunjuk Karin, dan dia langsung terdiam beberapa saat sebelum otaknya berhasil menerjemahkan siapa sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya sekarang ini.

"Uwah… tak kusangka, Si Melambai Naruto sekarang punya kecengan!" Suigetsu berkata setengah takjub sambil memicingkan mata pada gadis yang berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Kuh…" Sasuke yang masih berwajah pucat, entah kenapa merasa semakin tidak nyaman dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusan kalian," dan kemudian Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan ke tiga orang tersebut.

"Hm… dia mau menyusul Naruto kan?" Ucap Karin.

"Yah… kelihatan banget," sahut Suigetsu.

"Mereka itu selalu bareng, mereka… pacaran ya?" Tanya Karin setengah bercanda.

"…Mungkin." Jawab Juugo dengan serius yang langsung ditatap horor oleh Karin dan Suigetsu, "Kan masih 'mungkin'! Belum tentu benar!"

**Sasuke POV**

Kakiku mulai capai berlari, aku sudah kehilangan jejak mereka (Naruto dan siapapun-cewek-yang-bersamanya). Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin marah-marah pada Naruto. Yeah, tadi dia titip pesan pada ibunya kalau dia sedang tidak enak badan sampai tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi sekarang apa? Dia lagi jalan asik-asikan dengan cewek, kalau dia ingin pergi kencan bilang saja ingin pergi kencan, tak perlu berbohong seperti itu.

Arghh sialan. Brengsek! Kenapa aku jadi kesal begini sih?!

Saat aku merasa kekesalanku sudah sampai puncaknya, aku mengangkap sosok berambut durian itu dari kejauhan, dia sedang sendirian di tempat sepi, sepertinya anak perempuan yang bersamanya sedang pergi ke tempat lain. Aku langsung melaju cepat dan setelah jarak kami tidak begitu jauh, aku langsung menarik pundaknya dengan paksa.

"Ahh… apa sih? Eh… Sa—Sasuke?" Dia terlihat kaget pada awalnya, namun kemudian Naruto terlihat kalap. Aku mengatur napasku yang menderu setelah berlari cukup lama, rasa mual di perutku kini sudah hilang entah kemana. Diriku kini dikuasai oleh rasa kesal yang mendalam.

"Orang sakit yang katanya tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur… ternyata cukup kuat untuk pergi ke sini eh?" Suaraku terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk, walaupun agar bergetar.

"E—eh… bu—bukan begitu, Sasuke… aku hanya… aku hanya…"

"Kau… hanya tak ingin kencanmu diganggu kan, Naruto?" Aku mendorongnya, kemudian menyudutkannya ke tembok dengan tanganku mengepal pada kerahnya.

"E—eh? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"MAKSUDKU KAU TAK PERLU BOHONG PADAKU UNTUK SEKEDAR KENCAN BODOH INI, NARUTO!" Aku tak tahu kenapa aku berakhir dengan berteriak seperti itu, entahlah, pikiranku sekarang sedang kacau karena orang ini.

Napasku pendek-pendek, darah mengalir lebih deras ke kepalaku hingga membuatku sedikit tenang setelah berteriak. Kemudian aku mulai berpikir… berpikir pelan-pelan tentang apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

Sebenarnya…

Sebenarnya… aku sama sekali tidak punya hak ikut campur dengan urusan pribadinya kan? Lalu kenapa kalau dia tidak mengatakan padaku kalau dia sedang ada kencan dengan salah seorang teman perempuannya? Dia tak perlu mengatakan semua jadwalnya padaku kan? Dia tak perlu mengecek apakah aku mengijinkannya kencan kan? Lagipula… aku… sebenarnya tidak berhak marah padanya kan?

Ah… iya, aku marah…

Kenapa aku marah padanya?

Kenapa?

Aku tak tahu…

Tapi yang kutahu adalah… melihatnya berjalan bersisian dengan orang lain… membuat diriku kesal.

Tsk.

Aku melepaskan genggaman di kerah bajunya sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"Maaf… mengganggu kencanmu." Aku berbalik arah sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celanaku.

"Hei… Sasuke!" Naruto berseru dengan suara lantang, aku mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya, "SASUKE BERHENTI!" Aku terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya namun tubuhku ditarik kebelakang hingga keseimbanganku kacau dan aku berakhir dengan tersungkur ke tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang… berhenti kan?" Suara itu membuatku tak nyaman, benar-benar tidak nyaman, seperti merasuki tubuhku dan membuatku bergetar.

"Lepas…"

"Tidak."

"Aku tak mau mengganggu kencanmu."

"Siapa yang kencan?"

"Kau."

"Jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan!" Suara itu kembali membuatku bergetar, tsk… menyebalkan, masih mencoba untuk berbohong eh?

"LALU AKU HARUS MENYIMPULKAN SEPERTI APA?!" Aku berbalik dengan ekspresi wajahku yang pastinya kacau, kuberanikan diri untuk menatap ke dalam biru elektrik itu. Dan entah kenapa lututku lemas dan rasanya tubuhku tak kuat untuk berjalan.

"Kau… kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tak marah."

"Bohong."

"KUBILANG AKU TAK MARAH!"

"Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Sasuke?" Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan jemariku, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahku agar tidak dilihat oleh Naruto. Hei! Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti anak perempuan yang tengah kalap seperti ini?! Tapi… dadaku sesak, rasanya sakit hingga membuatku sulit bernapas ketika mengingat Naruto berjalan bersama perempuan itu. Sakit… rasanya sakit.

"Aku… tak berhak marah padamu kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau… dan pacar barumu… aku tak berhak untuk marah kan?" Aku menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahku yang pastinya sangat buruk dan memalukan. Cukup lama kami terdiam, aku sama sekali tak tahu kenapa Naruto tak menyahut lagi, mungkin karena dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yah… bukan salahnya juga, yang menyudutkannya kan aku.

"Kau… berhak."

Dan saat itu aku seperti tertohok. Apa maksudnya?!

"Kau berhak…" Tangan yang menutupi wajahku diturunkan Naruto secara perlahan, biru elektrik itu menatap tajam ke dalam mataku hingga membuatku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kedua tangan lebar Naruto mencengkeram pundakku erat-erat, napasnya perlahan menyapu permukaan wajahku hingga membuatku menggigil.

"Kau k—kenapa kau semakin mendekat?!"

"Aku… sudah tidak kuat menahannya Sasuke…"

"Menaha—mmfff…"

Aku tak dapat bicara lebih banyak ketika saat ini bibirku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan berhasil mengunci mulutku untuk tidak bicara. Hangat dan basah, hingga membuat wajahku memanas seketika. Aku menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Lagi-lagi, dia menciumku.

Namun kali ini lebih lama dan kurasakan lidahnya berani menyapu ke dalam mulutku bergerak liar seperti tengah bergelut dengan lidahku. Berkali-kali ujung lidahku digigitnya pelan hingga tubuhku menggigil tiba-tiba. Di sudut bibirku kurasakan saliva mulai menetes ke luar, aku tak kuat, lututku makin lemas ketika dia mendorongku ke dinding dan tubuhku merosot ke lantai. Ciumannya tidak berhenti sampai situ, dia bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bernapas hingga kurasakan sesak di dadaku seakan aku akan mati saat itu juga.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Napasku menderu ketika ciumannya berakhir, kulihat Naruto pun terengah namun kemudian aku kembali merasakan kejutan di leherku ketika dia berani mencium dan menggigit kecil leherku hingga menimbulkan bekas. Kiss mark?! DIA BERANI MENINGGALKAN BEKAS DI LEHERKU?!

"Aahh… ap—apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe…" suaraku bergetar, mataku panas, tanganku mengusap bekas gigitan di leherku.

"Apa… apa… masih belum cukup jelas, Teme?"

Kami terdiam, deru napasnya membelai ujung hidungku hingga membuatku gemetar, ke dua tangan Naruto masih di pundakku, mencengkeram dengan kuat. Pandangan matanya benar-benar menusuk hingga membuatku tak nyaman.

"Suki…"

"Eh?"

"Ore wa Sasuke koto ga, suki..."

* * *

**TBC TBC TBC**

**Author Note:**

**Gakuran: **Seragam sekolah anak laki-laki berwarna hitam dengan kerah yang tegak vertikal yang keras.

**Gravure** **(idol/model/artis)**: Panggilan untuk seorang artis atau model yang lebih menitik beratkan pada pengambilan/pembuatan foto/film untuk konsumsi dewasa (18+).

**"Ore wa Sasuke koto ga, suki..."** = I love you, Sasuke.

* * *

Maaf lama update *sungkem*

Maaf di chapter ini rada nakal...

*sungkemin semua yang baca*

*kemudian kabur makan ketupat*

#HEH


	5. Chapter 4: Tears

"Ck! Kenapa tidak mau hilang!" Sasuke berkata dengan geram sambil terus mengusap bagian titik kemerahan di lehernya. "Sialan kau, Dobe!" Umpatnya setengah berbisik pada bayangannya di cermin, wajahnya sedikit merona dengan ekspresi bingung.

_"Ore wa Sasuke koto ga, suki..."_

Kalimat itu kembali mengerayangi pikirannya hingga membuat bungsu Uchiha itu menepuk pipinya kuat-kuat sampai kalimat itu terbuyarkan. Namun yang terjadi malah dia semakin mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin sore di taman hiburan. Dia ingat bagaimana Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkeram pundaknya, bagaimana Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam, dan dia ingat jelas… bagaimana Naruto menciumnya.

"Arghh!"

Kalap, Sasuke makin keras menggosok lehernya agar kissmark yang ditinggalkan Naruto lekas hilang. Namun sayangnya, tanda itu nampaknya akan tetap di sana sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pergi ke sekolah dengan tanda ini di leherku!" Sasuke terlihat makin kalap, namun akhirnya dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

_"Ore wa Sasuke koto ga, suki..."_

"Suka?" Sasuke kembali teringat kalimat itu, "Tak mungkin Naruto suka padaku kan?" Merenung sejenak kemudian Sasuke mengerling ke jendela kamarnya di mana dia bisa melihat jendela kamar Naruto yang setengah terbuka.

"Kami ini… teman kan?"

Jadi tak mungkin ada rasa seperti itu, kan?

"Tapi… tapi kenapa jantungku begini?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus dadanya yang berdebar kencang. "Sigh… ekspresi seperti apa yang harus kupasang ketika bertemu dengan Naruto?" Lanjutnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Free Punch! © Ikuto Kisaragi

Happy reading and enjoy ^^~

* * *

**_Flashback._**

"Ore wa Sasuke koto ga, suki..." Ekspresi wajah Naruto begitu serius ketika mengucapkan kata itu, kedua iris mata biru lautnya yang teduh menatap ke dalam mata Sasuke yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Terlebih karena apa yang baru saja dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya. Mendapat serangan mendadak seperti ciuman dari Naruto bukanlah hal yang dapat dibayangkan oleh Sasuke. Dan dia kini masih terdiam, dengan sebelah tangannya mengusap leher di mana Naruto meninggalkan bekas gigitannya di sana.

"Aku tidak kencan, Sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan tegas, tak ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya, "Memang benar aku ke mari bersama teman perempuanku, tapi kami tidak hanya pergi berdua, tapi berlima." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menjelaskan kalau dia pergi bersama Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten. Dan itupun karena dipaksa oleh ke empat temannya tersebut.

"Jadi kau mengerti sekarang kan?" Tanya Naruto untuk mengonfirmasi.

"Eh?" Sasuke yang masih berada di antara sadar dan kebingungan malah bertanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pergi kencan dengan siapa-siapa… jadi kau tak perlu cemburu seperti itu," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Sasuke untuk menerjemahkan kata-kata itu di kepalanya karena dia masih setengah bingung. Dan ketika pemahaman itu muncul…

"SIAPA YANG CEMBURU, DOBE!" Seru Sasuke sambil menendang selangkangan Naruto hingga bocah rambut durian itu menggelinding di lantai sambil menjerit-jerit.

"Aw aw aw! SAKIT TEME! SAKIT! BAGAIMANA KALAU PECAH?!" ( _Apanya yang pecah, Naruto?)_

"Rasakan… rasakan!" Ucap Sasuke sambil beringsut di tembok, berusaha berdiri. Lalu setelah tenaganya sedikit terkumpul dan tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang memegang selangkangannya sambil berguling-guling sambil menjerit kesakitan, Sasuke Uchiha sudah mengambil langkah seribu untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Nah, jadi begitulah… pada akhirnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pernyataan dari Naruto, soalnya dia sudah keburu kabur terlebih dahulu.

**_Flashback End_**

**_._**

**_._**

Ingatan itu kembali menggerayangi pikiranku, kejadian itu terjadi kemarin sore di taman bermain, di sebuah sudut taman yang sepi. Kemudian aku kabur karena terlalu malu. Hah… mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku tambah depresi. Kuusap leher dimana Naruto menggigitku dan meninggalkan bekas di sana, kini kissmark itu telah kulapisi dengan plester. Ugh… aku merasa seperti cewek yang baru dijahili pacarnya.

Aku berusaha untuk bersikap wajar, namun aku masih belum tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa ketika aku bertemu mata dengan Naruto nanti.

Aku mendengus sambil menatap pemandangan pagi dari jendela kelasku, yeah… aku datang terlalu pagi karena menghindari untuk bertemu Naruto dan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama. Hal itu akan sangat merepotkan dan pastinya akan membuat kami berdua merasa tak nyaman atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang berpikiran terlalu jauh?

Hah…

Srakkk…

Suara pintu bergeser, lalu kudengar suara helaan napas yang amat kukenal…

"Sasuke?"

…dan kini memanggilku dengan pelan dan berhasil membuat jantungku meronta.

"A—apa, dobe?" Aku masih berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan pemuda pirang itu dengan terus menatap ke luar jendela. Namun sayang sekali, tubuhku berkata lain karena kini Naruto menarik kursinya dan duduk di sampingku, begitu dekat hingga aku mulai gemetar.

"Sasuke…," Naruto menghembuskan napasnya ke arah wajahku dan aku yakin kalau jarak kami begitu dekat. Tubuhku makin gemetar dibuatnya hingga kakiku lemas, untung saja sekarang aku tengah duduk di kursi.

"Hn, apa… dobe?"

Lalu dia mulai lagi dengan tingkahnya yang membuatku bingung karena sekarang Naruto mulai menopangkan dagunya di bahuku, membuatku geli dan ingin meronta.

"Ne… Sasuke," ucapnya pelan, dapat kurasakan kulit pipinya menyentuh pipiku, ujung hidungnya menyentuh bagian bawah telingaku. Lembut kulit Naruto begitu lembut hingga membuatku menutup mata karena malu, "aku telah memikirkan ini semalam suntuk, kurasa… kita akan tetap menjadi teman untuk seterusnya, kan?"

Aku terdiam, masih menutup mataku dengan erat. Mencoba mentransfer informasi yang baru saja kudengar dari Naruto.

"Jadi… kurasa… ucapanku kemarin," jeda sejenak, hingga membuatku perlahan membuka mataku, ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman bersarang di dadaku sekarang, "…anggap tidak pernah ada, ya."

Waktu seakan berhenti, perlahan kubuka mataku dengan agak sulit ketika Naruto telah menjauhkan dagunya dari pundakku. Lalu aku merubah posisi dudukku, kini kami saling berhadap-hadapan. Wajahku merasakan sapuan angin pagi yang sejuk dan untuk pertama kalinya kulihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang begitu jelas terpeta di wajahnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Wajahnya sedih.

"Ah… iya," kujawab dengan sedikit terbata, setidaknya dengan begini kami berdua bisa kembali menjadi teman seperti dulu, tak perlu ada rasa jengah karena pernyataan cinta Naruto kemarin sore…

Anggap saja tidak pernah ada…

Anggap saja tidak pernah ada…

Tapi…

Tapi sesuatu yang telah diucapkan sama sekali tak bisa ditarik kembali, kan? Terlebih lagi hal tersebut baru diucapkan kemarin dan konteks isinya sama sekali bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan.

Namun Naruto telah memutuskan untuk menjadi teman, memutuskan untuk menarik lagi kata-katanya yang dia ucapkan kemarin sore dengan wajah memerah setelah menciumku habis-habisan, berebutan oksigen denganku, dan memberikan tanda di leherku seakan aku adalah miliknya.

Namun… yeah… kurasa ini adalah yang terbaik.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, mencoba membayangkan kalau hal yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah sebuah gurauan Naruto yang tidak lucu. Gurauan.

Ya… anggap saja gurauan.

Ciuman itu hanya gurauan. Dekapan itu hanya gurauan. Dan pernyataan cinta itu pun hanya sebuah gurauan konyol. Ah, kurasa aku bisa hidup dengan semua pemikiran ini.

Ahaha… yeah…

Aku menggosok mataku, kemudian terkekeh kecil tanpa berani menatap ke dalam biru elektrik milik pemuda pirang di hadapanku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap ke arah ubin lantai yang tak begitu bersih, dan perlahan pandanganku buram.

"Gomen, Naruto… aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

Lalu aku berdiri dari dudukku, mencoba untuk tak bertatap mata dengan pemuda pirang itu lalu menghambur ke luar kelas yang masih kosong dan berlari di koridor dengan pandangan buram. Tak terasa mataku panas seakan meleleh dan yang kusadari selanjutnya ketika tiba di toilet adalah aku mencuci mukaku habis-habisan, mencoba untuk menyamarkan isakanku yang mulai terdengar.

Ya, ini yang terbaik… yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Namun aku tak mengerti kenapa dadaku sakit sekali seperti ditikam benda tajam. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti… tak mengerti… namun kucoba untuk tetap tenang. Karena inilah yang terbaik.

Karena kami adalah teman. Dan ini adalah jalan keluar yang paling baik agar kami tetap berteman. Bukan begitu?

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir di dalam toilet aku kembali ke kelas. Di sana Naruto terlihat kaget karena nampaknya pemuda berkulit tan itu menatap ke arah pintu sedari tadi, seakan menunggu kedatanganku kembali. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum simpul dan ternyat tak sesulit yang kubayangkan.

"Kenapa kau bengong seperti itu, dobe." Ujarku dengan dengusan mencela sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Urusai, Teme," balas Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca olehku, namun sedetik kemudian pemuda bersurai spike itu terkekeh kecil, "Nah, nah! Kau habis buang air besar ya, Teme heh? Lama benar di kamar mandi."

"Bukan urusanmu, dobe." Ujarku kemudian duduk kembali ke kursiku dan pemuda pirang itu masih duduk di kursi yang didekatkan dengan mejaku. Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah pemuda itu dan dia tersenyum balik padaku. Tersenyum dengan senyum tiga jari yang lebar, yang membuat tanganku menjauhkkan wajahnya dariku.

"Uh… gross, dobe," ujarku pelan kemudian kembali terkekeh.

Aku dan dia, tertawa kecil di kursi masing-masing seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun. Aku senang nampaknya keadaan kami kembali seperti semula, aku senang karena Naruto akan segera kembali seperti biasa.

Namun… aku di dadaku, ada perasaan aneh yang tak dapat kujelaskan. Entah mengapa.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

Lima hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu, dan sekarang aku sudah kembali terbiasa berbincang dengan Naruto tanpa gugup sedikit pun. Perasaan bersalahku perlahan surut setiap kali melihat Naruto tersenyum. Hal yang benar-benar membuatku nyaman, yeah… karena kami telah kembali pada diri kami yang dulu. Menjadi teman baik.

Tuk… tuk… tuk…

Aku mengetukkan pulpen di atas meja sambil mendengarkan Iruka-sensei selaku wali kelas yang nampaknya tengah mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid transfer dari Kirigakure," satu kalimat dari wali kelasku tersebut memancing dengungan di seluruh sudut kelas, mereka semua nampak penasaran dengan siapa murid baru tersebut—aku juga sediki tertarik, karena momen perkenalan dari murid pindahan kan tidak berlangsung setip hari.

"Hei, Naruto menurutmu dia cowok atau cewek?" Aku berbisik pada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Hm… cewek, kayaknya," tebak Naruto, "tapi kalau beneran, kelas ini bisa-bisa tambah bising."

"Hem, yah, aku setuju. Kelas ini kekurangan anak cowok," balasku sambil terus menatap pintu kelas, "kalau cowok sepertinya lebih bagus karena bisa membantu kelas kita bertanding futsal minggu depan." Terus mengoceh, sepertinya aku mulai sering berkicau akhir-akhir ini.

Srak…

Pintu geser terbuka dan sebagian anak perempuan menjerit tertahan ketika melihat wajah baru itu masuk dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Waaaa kakoiii!" Seruan senama terdengar dari para gadis dan keluhan singkat terdengar dari para laki-laki karena merasa mendapat murid ganteng di kelas ini merupakan suatu musibah besar. Tidak banyak informasi yang dapat digali dari si murid baru kecuali tampangnya yang di atas rata-rata dan selalu tersenyum seakan otot bibirnya telah di set untuk tersenyum selama dua puluh empat jam.

Namanya Sai. Sudah, hanya itu saja yang dapat kuingat dari sosok murid baru itu. Tak ada yang menarik setelah acara perkenalan itu. Aku kemudian mengerling ke arah Naruto.

"Agak membosankan, ya… Nar… eh," aku terkesiap sejenak melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang nampak terkejut.

"Nah, Sai, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong itu di samping…,"

"Naruto-kun, 'kan, Sensei." Ujar Sai dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"E—eh, kalian berdua saling kenal? Wah bagus kalau begitu!" Ucap Iruka-sensei agak riang, "Nah, Naruto nanti saat jam istirahat kau bawa Sai berkeliling sekolah, ya!"

"E…eh, i—iya Sensei," aku mengerling pada Naruto yang kini kembali dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Hei, kau kenal dia?" Aku berbisik pada Naruto dengan suara rendah.

"Erm… kenal, dia teman…,"

"…teman SMP," sebuah suara lain terdengar, membuatku mendongakkan kepala dan saat itu kulihat pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu duduk di samping Naruto, "sudah lama, ya Naruto-kun," sapanya pada Naruto.

"Yeah! Sudah lama!" Balas Naruto riang, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Sai hehehe…," Naruto tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak Sai sekali, "Kau masih ceroboh seperti dulu, lihat nih gakuranmu ditempeli daun."

"E—eh… arigatou, Naruto-kun," mendadak kudengar suara Sai agak bergetar dan ketika kulirik ke arah wajahnya… aku sedikit terkejut melihat rona merah terpeta dengan jelas di wajah pemuda itu. Dan ketika Sai menyadari aku memperhatikannya dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, walau bibirnya masih melengkungkan senyum.

Dan mendadak dadaku seperti ditikam ketika Sai menatapku dengan amat dingin. Setajam silet hingga membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela.

'Apa-apaan, dia.' Batinku mengamuk.

Namun aku merasa sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang menekan dari tatapan Sai barusan padaku.

Sebuah peringatan?

Entahlah… tapi yang kutahu, peringatan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto.

Aku merasa tak nyaman, firasatku berkata sesuatu yang tak baik akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Ugh… aku tak suka firasat buruk, namun biasanya firasat burukku selalu jadi kenyataan.

Aku melirik kembali pada Sai, dan dia sadar aku meliriknya lalu dia tersenyum padaku.

'Tak akan kuserahkan padamu.'

Aku bergidik melihat bibir Sai bergerak mengucapkan kalimat barusan tanpa suara padaku. Menyampaikan isyarat, sebuah peringatan keras terhadap sesuatu yang nampaknya akan amat berbahaya.

'Apa maksudmu,' aku membalas ucapannya dengan tanpa suara juga, lalu Sai hanya tersenyum kemudian mengerling ke arah Naruto dengan wajah sedikit bersemu.

Dan saat itu aku tahu… yang dimaksud murid baru itu.

Dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Aku yakin itu tak akan lama lagi.

.

.

T B C

* * *

Akhirnya saya Apdet Free Punh setelah webe sekian abad *lebay*

Ahaha... sekarang saya mau munculin Rival buat konflik ceritanya, tapi saya jujur belum tahu mau dibikin kayak gimana ini cerita ke depannya, soalnya makin lama ini cerita kok makin emo ya? Mana gak ada humor sama sekali lagi *pentung diri sendiri* Yo wes lah, yang penting bisa update ^^

Yo, minna ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak berupa Riview? :'D


	6. Chapter 5: Perang Dingin Sasuke dan Sai

**Author Note:** Kayaknya cerita ini bakalan saya ubah genrenya. Genre cerita ini awalnya Romance/Humor… tapi kayaknya gak bisa terus pakai genre humor karena makin ke sini ceritanya malah makin gak ada lucu-lucunya hahahaha #authorgagal

Mungkin Romace/Friendship kali ya :D, tapi ke depannya sih ada lah humornya sedikit-sedikit :D

Yosh. Selamat membaca ^^ RnR Ya~

* * *

.

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Free Punch (c) Me

.

.

* * *

"Sa-su-ke-kun!"

"Nani, dobe?" Pemuda bersurai raven itu melengos pergi ketika sahabat konyolnya itu menghalangi langkahnya di koridor.

"Uuu... gak seru, kau kenapa sih bad mood terus belakangan ini?"

"Aku gak bad mood, dobe," pemuda jangkung dengan kulit sepucat porselen itu terus berlalu tanpa mau repot-repot mengerling ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam, ngoceh terus dan membuat konsentrasi Sasuke menjadi terpecah-pecah padahal sekarang masih pagi dan harusnya kepala pemuda Uchiha itu masih dingin hingga temperamennya dapat lebih ditekan. Namun dia tak bisa melakukan itu karena belakangan ini selalu ada pengganggu yang membuat paginya benar-benar kacau.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

Dan inilah dia sumber kekeasalan Sasuke setiap pagi. Dia mengerling ke arah sumber suara walaupun sejak awal dia mewanti-wanti dirinya agar tak pernah melirik ke orang tersebut, namun kenyataan berkata lain.

"Ohaiou, Sai!" Jawab Naruto riang dan berseri-seri, kalau ini adalah adegan di sebuah manga, bisa dibayangkan dibelakang tubuh Naruto kini berkilauan aura terang dengan kuntum bunga matahari yang membuat dirinya makin bersinar.

Tche, melihatnya saja membuat pemuda Uchiha itu geram.

"Ohaiyou, Uchiha-san," pemuda bernama Sai itu menyapa Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan agak ketus dan dingin, namun ketika dia tak sengaja menatap ke arah mata Sai, dia seakan dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang berkilat dalam mata Sai yang kelam walaupun kini senyuman masih terukir diwajahnya, Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menelan ludah.

'Apa-apaan orang itu,' pikir Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan.

"Naruto-kun maaf sebelumnya, ada yang harus kulakukan di klub seni pagi ini, aku duluan ya," ucap Sai dengan nada formal pada Naruto yang menjawab dengan anggukan singkat, "dan kau juga Uchiha-kun," sekarang mengangguk ke Sasuke walau tak dibalas dengan yang bersangkutan.

Sai berjalan dengan perlahan mendahului Naruto kemudian menyusul langkah Sasuke yang jalan lebih di depan. Lalu tanpa peringatan dia menepuk pundak pemuda Uchiha itu sekilas, sudah cukup untuk membuat ketua geng Taka itu kaget dan mengerling tajam pada Sai. Namun apa yang dia lihat di mata pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu adalah sebuah tatapan yang menunjukkan sesuatu yang terpendam. Seperti sebuah tantangan terselubung yang berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali menelan ludah.

"Kalau kau tetap pada ego-mu yang sekarang, sesuatu yang berharga darimu akan kurebut," Sai berbisik ketika dia telah berjalanan mendahului Sasuke dengan volume yang begitu kecil namun cukup untuk membuat Sasuke terdiam di tempat untuk beberapa saat.

"Ne, Teme, kau kenapa?" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke yang kini masih menatap punggung Sai dengan tatapan kosong karena dirinya tengah dilanda kebingungan dahsyat.

"Bukan apa-apa, Teme, ayo kita juga harus bantu kelas buat persiapan festival sekolah bulan depan," ucap Sasuke yang pikirannya telah kembali pada tubuhnya lagi.

"_Kalau kau tetap pada ego-mu yang sekarang, sesuatu yang berharga darimu akan kurebut."_

'Apa maksudnya?' Batin Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke, kau pakai shampo ibumu ya?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn, kenapa? Baunya aneh?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil menggosok pelan rambutnya dengan jemarinya kemudian membauinya dengan cermat. Yeah, aroma ini terlalu feminin untuknya, namun mau bagaimana lagi shampo miliknya sudah habis dan dia belum keramas selama seminggu ini.

"Nggak kok," Naruto kemudian mendekat sambil menopangkan dagunya di bahu kiri Sasuke kemudian mengendus ke bagian rambut di tengkuk Sasuke, "aromanya enak," dan saat itu juga Sasuke bisa merasakan belaian napas Naruto di tengkuknya.

"Dobe!"

_Ka-Pow!_

Sebuah pukulan ditujukan ke wajah Naruto ketika Sasuke berbalik dengan cepat karena kaget. Dan akibatnya kini Naruto meringis dengan mengelus pipinya yang memerah terkena pukulan selamat pagi dari Sasuke.

"Kau apa-apaan, dobe?!" Sasuke menarik Naruto ke pinggir koridor hingga mereka terlindung dari tatapan murid lain. Gezz, Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan pernyataan cinta dari Naruto dan pembatalan pernyataan dari orang yang sama beberapa waktu lalu. Namun nampaknya yang masih memikirkan hal itu setiap hari hanya Sasuke seorang karena Naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kadang ingin memukul wajah Naruto hingga bonyok tak berbekas.

"Aarrrghh! Kau membuat pagiku jelek, dobe!" Sasuke segera bergegas meninggalkan Naruto di tempat tersebut dengan gusar.

"Maaf hehe…," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, masin terdiam di tempat dan hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh. Perlahan garukan di kepalanya memelan dan tangannya kemudian diturunkan. Iris biru elektriknya menatap dari kejauhan sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang berjalan dengan tidak sabar menuju ke kelas, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kau mengucapkannya dengan wajah memerah, Sasuke…," gumam Naruto sambil menyandarkan keningnya ke tembok, "apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

.

Sekarang jam istirahat dan Sasuke kini tengah menatap ke lapangan yang ada dibawah, sekarang dia tengah berada di atap sekolahan. Tempat yang sepi di jam-jam istirahat di mana orang lebih memilih untuk memakan bekal makanannya atau makan siang di kantin, jarang ada yang ke atap sekolahan apalagi kalau tujuannya hanya untuk melamun, seperti Sasuke Uchiha ini.

Dia menghela napas cukup panjang kemudian dihembuskannya kuat-kuat sambil mengacak-acar rambutnya dengan sebal. Sasuke kembali teringat kejadian di koridor tadi pagi di mana Naruto kembali berhasil membuat dirinya salah tingkah hanya karena masalah kecil. Setelah beberapa hari berusaha meredakan gejolak dalam dirinya, namun hanya dengan sesuatu terjadi seperti tadi pagi, dirinya kembali diingatkan kalau Naruto, orang yang kembali menjadi temannya setelah bertahun-tahun bertikai, pernah sekali mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke dan setelah itu ditariknya kembali agar semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Yeah, persahabatannya dengan Naruto sudah mulai membaik dan dirinya juga sudah mulai terbiasa untuk menganggap kalau Naruto tak pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya. Namun karena ada pengganggu yang datang tiba-tiba, dirinya merasa tak aman, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai. Seakan Naruto akan diambil oleh orang tersebut… dan dia tak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Namun… kenapa dia memikirkan hal ini begitu keras? Naruto itu hanyalah seorang teman, Sasuke terus menerus mengingatkan dirinya akan persahatabanya dengan Naruto. Namun sesuatu yang lain mendesak di dadanya hingga membuatnya getir.

Tche.

Dia menendang kawat pembatas kuat-kuat hingga membuat kawat tersebut bergetar dan bergemerincing sesaat.

"Hoo… ada yang sedang bad mood rupanya."

Suara itu membuat telinga Sasuke berdenyut-denyut dan urat-urat kemarahan muncul di keninganya. Kenapa harus orang itu dari sekian banyak siswa Konoha Gakuen yang dia temui di atap sekolahan sekarang ini?

"Bukan urusanmu, Sai."

"Galak seperti biasanya eh, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke berbalik, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar kawat pembatas sambil menatap lurus ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam dengan senyum wajib-nya yang selalu sama seakan dia telah diprogram untuk tersenyum di saat seperti apapun. Tch, melihatnya saja sudah membuat kepala Sasuke dipenuhi ide bagaimana cara yang efektif untuk menutup mulut Sai dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sai berjalan mendekat dan Sasuke tetap diam sambil bersidekap dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada, sebelah kakinya ditumpukan pada pagar kawat pembatas. Tatapannya lurus ke arah iris mata kelam lawan bicaranya yang jaraknya semakin dekat. Suasana mendadak terasa amat menekan dan dingin.

"Sepertinya kau sedang frustasi akan sesuatu hal, Uchiha-san, boleh aku tahu kenapa?"

"Kau sepertinya tak tahu batas urusan pribadi seseorang, eh?"

"Hm… namun kalau sumber frutstasimu itu adalah _aku_, tentu saja aku punya andil untuk tahu, bukan begitu?" Sebelah tangan Sai mencengkeram pagar kawat pembatas dekat dengan telinga Sasuke dan wajah pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Tatapannya pun makin mengerikan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berkata dengan tenang, oh, selama ini menjadi ketua Geng Taka bukanlah hanya sebuah bualan, dia sudah berkali-kali melawan brandalan dan dengan perlakuan Sai sekarang ini dirinya sama sekali tak sekaget pertama kali ditatap tajam oleh Sai. Terlebih lagi di dadanya sekarang seakan terkumpul begitu banyak emosi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dan dia ingin melampiaskannya ke pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san," pemuda itu berucap dengan begitu lambat, senyum masih terpeta di wajahnya namun nada suaranya begitu sinis, "aku bukanlah orang yang tidak peka," lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan lurus ke dalam onyx Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Sasuke masih bersidekap dengan tenang, walaupun wajah Sai amat dekat dan dia sedikit terganggu karenanya.

"Aku tahu tatapanmu pada Naruto-kun bukan sekedar tatapan terhadap teman," pemuda bersurai hitam agak klimis itu berkata dengan penekanan di setiap ucapannya, "dan aku tahu kau mempunyai perasaan yang lain pada Naruto-kun, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke terpancing, mendadak dia mencengkeram kerah gakuran Sai dengan amat kuat, namun pemuda tersebut masih saja tersenyum seakan dia tak mengucapkan apapun yang salah, menurutnya.

"Nah, reaksimu seperti ini, berarti dugaanku benar, Uchiha-san?"

"URUSAI!" Kepalan tangan Sasuke segera melayang dan sekejap kemudian wajah Sai terkena pukulan telak dari Sasuke yang kini bernapas dengan amat menderu, "URUSI SAJA URUSANMU SENDIRI, BRENGSEK!"

Sai terdiam sejenak, cairan merah beraroma metalik mengalir perlahan dari sudut bibirnya. Sasuke menyiapkan diri untuk menahan serangan balasan dari Sai, tangannya masih mencengkeram kerah gakuran pemuda itu dengan amat kencang, namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke melongo melihat Sai yang terkekeh seperti baru melihat sesuatu yang lucu.

"Kau gila."

"Ya, mungkin," Sai berhenti terkekeh kemudian mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah seakan luka di bibirnya bukanlah apa-apa, "tapi setidaknya aku bukan pengecut sepertimu, Uchiha-san," Sai memegang tangan Sasuke yang mencengeram leher gakurannya kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman itu dengan begitu mudah. Sasuke yang kaget mendengar dirinya disebut pengecut langsung melancarkan serangan kedua-nya ke arah Sai, namun sayang, kali ini pemuda tersebut berhasil menahan tinju Sasuke dengan dua belah tangan yang dijadiakan tameng olehnya.

"Kuat, tak heran… tak heran kalau kau adalah ketua Geng Taka," ucap Sai yang kini kembali memasang senyum wajibnya yang kini terkesan begitu mengerikan, "namun sepertinya ketua Geng Taka telah kehilangan sentuhannya, eh?" Dan dengan mudah Sai menghajar pipi kanan Sasuke yang mengakibatkan tubuh Sasuke menghantam ke pagar kawat pembatas hingga menghasilkan suara gemerincing yang cukup ribut.

"Tch, sialan, jangan meremehkan aku, brengsek!" Sasuke siap menyerbu Sai kembali.

"Untuk seseorang yang tak berani menghadapi perasaannya sendiri," Sai kembali menahan tinju Sasuke dengan begitu mudah, kemudian dia menatap begitu tajam ke dalam onyx Sasuke membuat pemuda Uchiha itu gentar untuk pertama kalinya menghadapi Sai, "aku tak akan kalah," dan kemudian Sai melancarkan tendangan telaknya ke perut Sasuke hingga ketua Geng Taka itu kembali menghantam pagar kawat pembatas dengan begitu kuat hingga dirinya terduduk dengan agak kesakitan. Namun setelah mendengar perkataan Sai barusan, Sasuke sama sekali tak punya kata-kata apapun untuk membalas ucapan pemuda itu.

Karena dia merasa perkataan Sai benar adanya.

Sasuke duduk menatap lantai, pikirannya kacau akibat statement dari Sai barusan. Dia tak berani menghadapi perasaannya sendiri? Perasaan apa? Perasaannya terhadap siapa?

Ah…

Terhadap Naruto?

Apa perasaannya terhadap Naruto?

Teman?

Bukan… tidak hanya teman, tapi dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu perasaan yang amat besar dan tak bisa terbendung lagi. Namun dia takut mengakuinya. Dia takut.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Naruto pada orang sepertimu, kau hanya akan melukai Naruto dengan sikapmu yang setengah-setengah seperti itu," Sai bicara seakan dia dapat mendengar suara hati Sasuke yang kini tengah bergelut dalam badai perasaan yang campur aduk, "tidak akan kubiarkan, ingat itu."

Bel menandakan kalau sekarang sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas, namun pemuda Uchiha itu masih terduduk di sana, sedangkan Sai sudah meninggalkannya sedari tadi. Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap langit biru dengan awan putih yang bergerak pelan di sana.

"Aku… aku…," Sasuke bergumam, pikirannya melayang jauh di angkasa.

.

.

"Aku… menyukai Naruto."

Kedua lututnya ditekuk, kedua tangannya disilangkan di atas lutut kemudian dijadikannya sebagai bantalan keningnya. Dia menunduk begitu lama, dalam kesunyian yang terasa begitu menyiksa.

"Aku suka Naruto," bisiknya pelan pada udara kosong, "tapi aku takut."

Bagaimana kalau semuanya tak akan kembali seperti semula? Bagaimana kalau nantinya mereka berdua tak bisa menjadi teman untuk kedepannya, bagaimana… bagaimana… kalau sekali lagi Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menatapnya sebagai musuh seperti sepuluh tahun terakhir ini?

Ah… dia tak tahu… dia tak berani membayangkannya.

Dia takut.

* * *

.

.

"Oiii! Sasuke!" Suara cempreng menjengkelkan itu kembali terdengar, Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempercepat langkahnya namun sayangnya hal itu percuma karena Naruto kini telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman tiga jari khas dirinya. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, dirinya pun tak punya nyali untuk mengusir Naruto agar pulang ke rumah sendirian.

"Hn." Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar payah, dirinya kini termakan omongan Sai tadi siang dan hal itu amat mengganggunya karena sekarang dia berduaan dengan Naruto, orang yang paling ia hindari untuk sementara.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Sasuke?" Naruto langsung mendahului Sasuke kemudian berhenti di depan pemuda itu, lalu menatap pipi Sasuke yang lebam, "Kau berkelahi lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada interogasi, namun dapat kurasakan kalau Naruto terdengar khawatir.

"Kebiasaan lama, tak bisa diubah dengan cepat kan, dobe."

"Kau bentrok dengan geng mana lagi sekarang?"

"…"

"Hei, jawab aku, Sasuke."

"…"

"Oi! Jangan acuhkan aku!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dengan cukup kencang, mengakibatkan bungsu Uchiha itu berhenti melangkah dan kini dipaksa untuk menatap ke dalam jernihnya biru elektrik milik Naruto yang terlihat berkilat penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku berkelahi, tak sengaja, oke aku minta maaf…," Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan Naruto dengan cepat lalu dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak kuasa untuk terlus lama-lama melihat ke dalam mata Naruto. Hal itu membuatnya getir.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan tanya-tanya lagi," Sasuke makin lama makin gusar atas pertanyaan dari Naruto ini.

"Apa itu?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan tanya-tanya lagi!"

"Bukan, aku tak bertanya padamu, Sasuke, tapi itu," Naruto menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang nampak tengah bertikai, Sasuke memicingkan matanya berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap orang tersebut, "Itu… Sai, kan?"

Mendadak Sasuke merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Ah… kenapa sore ini dia harus bertemu dengan orang itu lagi? Sasuke hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati, moodnya yang sedang jelek kini seperti terjun bebas menjadi amat jelek.

"Sai! Sai!" Naruto memanggil-manggil pemuda itu dengan agak keras namun nampaknya suaranya terlalu pelan untuk jarak yang cukup jauh ini atau mungkin kedua orang itu tengah melakukan pembicaraan yang amat serius hingga tak mendengar ucapan di sekitar mereka. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, berjalan dengan pelan tanpa antusias sama sekali.

Ya... siapa juga yang antusias menyongsong seseorang yang berhasil membuatmu down hanya dengan kata-kata?

Ketika mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke dikejutkan dengan gerakan tangan pria yang tengah bicara dengan Sai yang kini menarik lengan pemuda tersebut dengan sangat kuat hingga Sai terpojok di dinding.

"Kemari, dobe!" Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini kemudian menarik lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke pagar tanaman yang ada di taman dekat tempat Sai dan pria tersebut bertikai, cukup dekat untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Danzo-san, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan cari aku lagi, kan?"

"Heh, kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu, Sai?"

"Aku sudah lama berhenti menjadi alat-mu, Danzo-san, cobalah mengerti hal itu."

"Sampai kapan pun kau akan tetap menjadi alatku, Sai," pria yang terlihat seperti om-om mesum bernama Danzo itu mencengkeram lengan Sai dengan paksa, membuat Naruto hendak langsung melompat keluar dari persembunyian namun ditahan oleh Sasuke karena nampaknya pria bernama Danzo itu mempunyai beberapa bodyguard yang menjaganya di beberapa tikungan.

"Lepaskan, Danzo-san! Lepas!" Sai mulai meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan pria tersebut. Sasuke yakin Sai dapat melepaskannya dengan satu pukulan yang sama seperti yang diberikannya pada Sasuke siang tadi, namun entah mengapa nampaknya Sai tak berani menggunakan kekerasan fisik pada pria tersebut.

"Ikuti aku, kalau kau tak ingin rahasiamu sebagai pria panggilan kusebar di sekolahmu, mengerti Sai?" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung terkesiap mendengar penuturan hal tersebut. Naruto yang tadi hendak melompat dari persembunyian walaupun dia melihat ada tukang pukul Danzo langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"K—kau! Siapa yang kau sebut pria panggilan?! Aku tak serendah itu, Tua Bangka!"

"Haha… mungkin memang benar, namun siapa yang tahu mana yang benar dan yang salah kalau melihat fotomu yang sedang tidur dengan pria-pria ini kusebar di sekolahmu?" Danzo menunjukkan beberapa kopi foto yang ditunjukkan ke depan Sai dengan senyum mesumnya, membuat Sai terkesiap kemudian merampas foto tersebut dan langsung dirobek-robeknya dengan geram. "Hm? Bagaimana? Masih mau melawan atau ikut dengan suka rela? Untuk informasimu, aku masih punya negafit filmnya."

"Brengsek," Sai menggeretakkan giginya dengan geram. Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Sai yang terlihat begitu menderita, ingin kabur namun tak punya keberanian untuk menolak perintah pria bernama Danzo itu. Akhirnya, Sai mengangguk perlahan dan Danzo menyeringai puas.

"Nah, ayo masuk ke mobil Sai," Danzo menyeret Sai dengan paksa walaupun Sai terlihat sudah pasrah, kemudian dihempaskannya pemuda itu ke dalam mobil hingga tersungkur, membuat Naruto benar-benar geram. Sasuke yang sedari tadi sebal pada Sai pun kini menyingkirkan perasaan itu terlebih dahulu, mendadak dia khawatir pada pemuda tersebut, "kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini, tak akan kubiarkan kau tidur dengan tenang, Sai!" Danzo menyeringai seperti kesetanan.

Danzo langsung masuk ke dalam mobil bersamaan dengan tukang pukulnya, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari persembunyian.

"Taksi!" Sasuke menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat, untung saja, "pak ikuti mobil itu, tolong!" lanjutnya sambil menyeret Naruto yang masih ada di luar, memaksanya masuk ke dalam taksi.

.

.

TBC

Oke deh, ada yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa riview? ^^


	7. Chapter 6: From Damp to Bright Place

Sinar mentari menyusup di balik celah lekukan gorden, kemudian merambat pelan ke arah ranjang dengan seprai putih yang berantakan lalu berhenti tepat di wajah seseorang berkulit putih pucat, seseorang yang diperkirakan masih remaja. Dia menggeliat kemudian dengan perlahan menggosok sebelah matanya. Sesaat sebelum dia menjulurkan kakinya ke lantai bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa amat sakit, seperti baru saja dipukul lima orang.

"Sigh… benar-benar seperti binatang liar," remaja yang diidentifikasi sebagai lelaki itu mendengus sambil mengurut punggungnya kemudian melihat sekitar dengan tatapan nanar, "Oh… pelanganku sudah pergi duluan," lalu diliriknya meja tempat lampu tidur dipasang, di sana berserakan enam lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen yang langsung diraup oleh pemuda tersebut sebelum kedua kakinya menjejak ke lantai.

Dirinya kemudian berjalan ke arah kaca seukuran tubuh manusia dewasa dengan tertatih. Di cermin tersebut berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan dengan iris onix yang kelam dan bibir yang datar. Ekspresinya terlihat amat dingin dengan wajah yang seakan membeku, namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Sebuah senyum wajib yang dipasangnya setiap saat.

.

.

Srak… srak…

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih karena bagian belakang tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan dengan benar akibat aktivitas 'pertukaran' semalam dengan seorang pria yang diperkirakan berumur 30 tahunan. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar menyengat hingga melangkah sekali saja sudah membuatnya meringis pelan.

Kepalanya pening, walaupun uang yang dia dapat setelah 'pertukaran' tersebut cukup untuk menghidupinya beberapa minggu ke depan, namun dirinya sama sekali tak kuat berjalan lagi. Lalu suatu ketika dia tersandung batu, menyebabkan tubuhnya limbung dan menabrak tong sampah di sebuah gang sempit yang jarang dilewati orang.

"Ah…," dia menengadah ke atas, melihat langit pagi di antara celah dua bangunan apartemen tinggi, "sepertinya hari ini bolos lagi," ucapnya sambil mendengus dan tersenyum sinis yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula… sekolah tidak cocok untuk orang 'kotor' sepertiku," lanjutnya dengan nada putus asa. Angin berhembus pelan dari sebelah kanan, membuatnya kembali terlelap karena semalam hingga subuh dirinya 'dipakai' tanpa istirahat sama sekali. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, setelah kepalanya bersandar ke arah tong sampah, dirinya tertidur.

Tertidur di tempat yang kotor…

Tempat yang cocok untuk dirinya yang kotor.

Ironis, eh?

Dalam tidurnya tidak ada mimpi sama sekali. Gelap, bahkan dirinya tak tahu mana atas mana bawah, semua sama… dia berjalan di tengah kegelapan tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan, tanpa… harapan. Dirinya meringkuk di dalam kegelapan, lalu mendadak muncul gambar-gambar menjijikkan tentang bagaimana dirinya 'dipakai' oleh pria tua bangka di dalam hotel. Berpindah-pindah, dari satu gambar ke gambar lainnya hingga dirinya ingin teriak, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ingin menangis, namun tak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ingin melarikan diri, tapi… kemana?

Kemana?

Kemana dia bisa pergi?

…

"Seseorang… tolong aku…," bisiknya dalam diam, bisiknya dalam kegelapan yang perlahan melahap dirinya hingga secercah kehangatan merambati wajahnya.

Eh?

"Apa ini?" Bisiknya tanpa suara. Lalu dengan segenap harapan yang tersisa, kepalanya diangkat dan dia melihat secercah cahaya kecil di ujung sana. Cahaya dari sebuah pintu yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Lalu dia merangkak dengan kedua tangannya sebelum berdiri lalu berlari menyongsong pintu cahaya tersebut dan akhirnya dia sampai pada kenop pintu dan memutarnya, lalu…

"Hei… hei…," suara seseorang mengusik tidur pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Hingga perlahan wajahnya terangkat dengan pandangan yang masih buram. Namun perlahan-lahan penglihatan tersebut mulai fokus dan di sana… ada seorang remaja lelaki lainnya, dengan surai jabrik pirang dan iris biru elektrik penuh energi yang menatap pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut dengan tatapan khawatir, _"Ano… anata no… daijobu?" _

"H—huh?" Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan onix yang dingin itu malah balik bertanya, namun sedetik kemudian dirinya sadar kalau telah ditonton ketika tidur hingga refleks tubuhnya berdiri tegak, namun akibat sakit di punggungnya dirinya langsung jatuh menghantam tanah lagi. "I—ittai…," ucapnya pelan sambil meringis.

"Kau tak apa?" Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut sambil menjulurkan tangannya, "Butuh bantuan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Pemuda dengan tatapan onix dingin tersebut menatap lawan bicaranya yang tengah menjulurkan tangan padanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dirinya memberikan tatapan penilaian dengan amat hati-hati. "Ah… sepertinya bukan pelanggan," begitu pikir pemuda bersurai hitam ini.

"Kau tak apa?" Ulang pemuda blonde itu lagi, tangannya masih terjulur, "omong-omong kita satu sekolah ya? Seragam kita sama," ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil memerhatikan seragamnya.

"Oh… benar," pemuda bersurai hitam itu refleks menjawab, "e—eh, ah iya kita satu sekolah dan aku tak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum wajibnya.

"Oh begitu?" Tangan pemuda itu kemudian ditarik, namun sesaat kemudian dia mengambil tangan pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut sambil memapahnya hingga pemuda itu berdiri, "Gezz… aku ini benci pembohong, kau tahu?"

"E—eh?" Pemuda yang sesaat lalu masih tersenyum dengan kaku kini sedikit terperangah, bukan hanya karena lawan bicara yang baru saja dia kenal tak lebih dari dua menit tiba-tiba memapahnya, namun juga karena dirinya dituduh pembohong… walaupun hal itu benar adanya.

"Kau mau kupapah hingga sekolahan?"

"Erm… tidak, sudah cukup hingga ujung gang ini saja."

"Oh… begitu, ah iya omong-omong namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan kau?"

"Kau mau tahu namaku?"

"Ceh… kalau tidak mau kasih tahu ya sudah."

"…"

"…"

"Sai, hanya… Sai," tanpa nama keluarga.

"Heh, namamu tidak buruk hehe… yoroshiku ne, Sai."

"Kau aneh ya?" Sai berkata dan refleks memasang senyum wajibnya, namun kini lain.

"Nah, kan kalau senyum seperti itu kau terlihat lebih manusiawi."

"Ma—maksudmu apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang khusus, hanya saja aku lebih suka senyumu yang sekarang," lanjut Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah, "kau terlihat… senang hehe…," ucapnya sambil memasang senyum tiga jarinya.

Senyum pemuda blonde itu terasa hangat hingga dada Sai berdebar lebih cepat. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang dengan cepat, seakan senyum Naruto mengobati semua luka di hatinya dalam sekejap. Ajaib sekali senyuman Uzumaki Naruto ini.

_Ah… mungkin… mungkin orang ini bisa menyelamatkanku, mungkin saja._

.

.

"Yoroshiku ne, Uzumaki," ucap Sai pelan, wajahnya lebih cerah dari yang tadi dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. Dan dengan perlahan, kedua orang tersebut keluar dari gang sempit yang kotor menuju dunia luar yang bermandikan cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat.

Menuju tempat dimana Sai mungkin dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Mungkin.

Free Punch © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6: "From Damp to Bright Place"

Rate T semi M di chapter ini

.

.

.

Suara berdecit ketika mobil di rem hingga pemuda bernama Sai yang kini tengah duduk di bangku belakang mobil tersebut terkejut karena sedari tadi dirinya melamun. Lalu satu orang bodyguard Danzo keluar dari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu untuk tuannya. Sai dapat melihat Danzo dari dalam mobil dengan tatapan jijik, namun nampaknya hal itu malah membuat Danzo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu mendadak kaca mobil di sebelah Sai terbuka dan Danzo menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil. Mendekat… terus mendekat hingga wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi ke wajah Sai hingga membuat pemuda itu mundur sedikit.

"Tak perlu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu," Danzo menyeringai, "ah… tapi tak apa, kau bisa menatapku dengan tatapan itu, toh sebentar lagi kau akan mengerang minta ampun padaku, bukan begitu, eh?"

"Ka—kau menjijikkan, tua bangka," ucap Sai penuh amarah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, giginya bergemeletuk dan matanya menatap ganas ke arah Danzo.

"Aw aw… lihat apa yang kita punya sekarang? Kucing liar yang harus didisiplinkan terlebih dahulu? Hm… kau sedang tidak bermain 'hard to get' eh, Sai?" Lelaki setengah baya itu menggerayangi bagian atas tubuh Sai dengan tatapan lapar sebelum ditepis oleh Sai.

"Hm… boring, kau biasanya lebih jinak dari ini, Sai. Hei kalian," ucap Danzo pada anak buahnya, "bawa dia ke kamar sewaanku, jaga dia jangan sampai kabur, aku ada urusan di kantor sampai jam delapan malam," perintah Danzo tersebut membuat dua orang bodyguardnya langsung menarik Sai dari dalam mobil dan membawanya ke hotel—atau lebih tepatnya menyeret. Sai yang tahu akan sangat percuma untuk melawan, kini hanya bisa pasrah dibawa ke lantai tempat dirinya akan dikurung hingga Danzo tiba.

Dirinya ditinggalkan di sebuah ruangan dengan satu double bed, televisi layar lebar, dan… beberapa lotion dan pengaman yang entah kenapa berserakan di atas double bed. Ah, ini merupakan permainan Danzo yang lainnya, mengintimidasi mangsa sebelum waktu 'santapan' utama dimulai.

Sai mengerling ke arah kaca super besar yang ada di dinding, menatap bayangannya sendiri. Lalu bibirnya bergerak perlahan.

"Naruto-kun…"

.

.

.

.

.

"A—ano ne, Dobe," Sasuke berusaha untuk menutup wajahnya sebisa mungkin ketika banyak pasangan 'normal' menatap ke arah dirinya dan Naruto.

"Ya Sasuke? Kenapa? Jangan banyak bicara dulu, kita sedang menguntit Sai," ucap Naruto yang ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah, biasa saja, padahal banyak pasang mata yang kini tengah melirik ke arah mereka.

"Ta—tapi," Sasuke merapat ke dinding, dirinya berusaha keras agar wajahnya tidak sampai terlihat orang lain. Siapa tahu di tempat memalukan ini ada temannya yang sedang berkencan, kalau dia terlihat bersama Naruto di tempat ini… bisa-bisa dirinya dijadikan bahan gosip satu minggu penuh di sekolahan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ah… mereka tepat masuk ke sebelah kamar yang kita sewa, lucky! Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menarik lengan Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam kamar sewaannya.

"D—Dobe!" Seru Sasuke yang kini wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Apa sih Teme?! Kau dari tadi protes terus, kita kan hanya masuk ke kamar ini untuk mengintai Sai! Jangan berlebihan gitu dong," Naruto bersungut kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

"TAPI INI LOVE HOTEL NARUTO! DAN ORANG-ORANG DI LUAR MELIHAT KITA DENGAN TATAPAN CURIGA! KAU TAHU APA ARTINYA DUA LAKI-LAKI MASUK KE KAMAR LOVE HOTEL HAH? KAU TAHU TIDAK?!" Sasuke megap-megap seperti ikan koi kekurangan oksigen setelah mengeluarkan uneg-uneg dalam kepalanya. Toh mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan, jadi teriakannya ke luar tidak akan terdengar terlalu kencang—semoga.

"Apa yang dilakukan dua laki-laki yang masuk kamar love hotel?" Ulang Naruto dengan lugunya.

"Ya. Kau tahu tidak apa artiny—"

"Mereka melakukan sex, kan?"

.

.

.

…

Hening.

Krak. Krak. Krak.

Tubuh Sasuke bagai berubah menjadi batu dan dihantam dengan palu raksasa hingga tubuhnya retak lalu hancur tak berbekas ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan yang terkesan amat lugu dan polos.

"Ja—jangan kau ucapkan dengan wajah datar seperti itu heh!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dengan geram, "Kau berkata begitu seakan-akan kita akan melakukan hal _**itu**_," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan gemetar, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Kita kan hanya menguntit Sai, kenapa kau jadi heboh begitu, ah!" Lalu mendadak wajah Naruto yang memerah, "K—kau berharap aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, Sasuke?" Lanjut Naruto yang kini salah tingkah.

"SIAPA YANG MAU HEH?!" Kini pukulan telak mendarat ke ulu hati Naruto, membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu tergeletak di lantai, pingsan.

"Ee eh Dobe… Dobe… bangun… ah dia pingsan," Sasuke yang kalap hanya bisa bersandar ke pada pinggiran double bed di belakangnya sambil menatap tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri di atas karpet.

"Hah… kenapa aku jadi heboh begini…," ucapnya dengan wajah yang masih merona. Dia melirik ke arah jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul lima lebih lime belas menit, masih ada dua jam empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum jam delapan malam (dia dan Naruto sempat mendengar ucapan Danzo tadi). Sasuke melirik ke arah ranjang double bed kemudian dia merangkak ke sana lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Setidaknya tidur di sini tidak masalah kan? Naruto sudah bayar sewa kamar ini untuk satu malam. Lagipula… Naruto kini tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri, paling lima belas menit lagi dia sadar. Istirahat sejenak di sini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk kan?

Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke arah ranjang. Kemudian matanya perlahan terpejam.

"Heh lucu," gumamnya pelan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri. Yeah, dia merasa amat lucu karena baru saja tadi siang dia bertikai dengan seseorang yang hendak merebut Naruto darinya. Ah, sepertinya kalimat 'merebut' terlalu berlebihan, toh Naruto bukanlah miliknya, kan? Dia berkelahi dengan Sai yang katanya tak akan menyerahkan Naruto padanya jika Sasuke tidak benar-benar menghadapai perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap bocah rambut durian itu.

Namun sekarang dirinya terjebak di dalam kamar love hotel bersama dengan Naruto untuk menguntit Sai, orang menyebalkan yang tadi siang berhasil mendaratkan beberapa pukulan di tubuh Sasuke. Namun… ketika melihat Sai dipojokkan oleh orang bernama Danzo itu, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa perlu 'menolong' Sai. Entah atas dasar apa dirinya berpikir demikian, firasatnya mengatakan kalau dirinya harus melakukan ini.

Lucu eh?

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, kemudian perlahan dirinya terlelap ke dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

.

.

Sasuke terlelap begitu saja, dan ketika dia terbangun, dirinya harus terbelalak karena kini Naruto tidur di sampingnya. Tidak hanya itu, namun kedua tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu melingkari tubuhnya, singkatnya dia dipeluk Naruto yang tengah tidur. Sasuke kini sudah benar-benar sadar padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ketika matanya baru terbuka, kantuknya masih berat. Yah, karena dia sudah dikagetkan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika matanya terbuka, kini kantuknya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Wajahnya yang memerah kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Naruto hingga dirinya dapat mencium rambut Naruto yang beraroma sengatan sinar matahari… walau begitu, aromanya berhasil membuat Sasuke makin salah tingkah. Ditambah dengan helaan napas Naruto yang perlahan membelai ujung hidung Sasuke, membuat bungsu Uchiha tersebut merasa seperti terkena kejutan listrik di seluruh tubuhnya. Ugh… dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Namun anehnya dirinya ingin berada pada posisi ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

…

Dasar muna.

"Ceh… ekspresimu waktu tidur sok imut sekali, Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil mendumel, walaupun kini jemarinya menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga Naruto agar rambut tersebut tidak menghalangi wajah pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak, entah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan hal ini, tapi kini kedua tangannya perlahan melingkari tubuh Naruto, hingga kedua telapak tangannya berada di punggung bocah blonde itu.

Keduanya berpelukan.

Kalau Naruto tengah sadar sekarang, pasti Sasuke akan segera menendang pemuda tan tersebut. Namun sekarang yang dimaksud tengah terlelap begitu nyenank, jadi tidak masalah kalau Sasuke diam-diam memeluknya kan? Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang beradu dengan miliknya karena kedua dada mereka berdempetan. Dan dapat ditebak detak jantung Sasuke lebih kencang karena hanya dirinya yang berada dalam keadaan sadar sekarang ini.

Onix-nya menatap ke arah kelopak mata Naruto yang masih terpejam, seakan sedetik kemudian biru elektrik milik pemuda Uzumaki itu akan menatapnya dengan intens. Menggelikan, Sasuke tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Seakan pride-nya sebagai ketua geng Taka jatuh begitu jauh ke dasar jurang hingga dirinya tak peduli lagi dengan pendapat orang jika melihatnya dalam posisi seperti ini dengan Naruto.

"_Kalau kau tetap pada ego-mu yang sekarang, sesuatu yang berharga darimu akan kurebut."_

Mendadak sederet kalimat dari Sai muncul di dalam kepalanya hingga membuatnya geram sendiri. Dia mendengus namun masih menatap wajah tidur Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Ternyata kau punya fans fanatik, eh?" Ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik, "Tapi… kalau dia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu…," wajah Sasuke perlahan bergerak mendekati wajah tidur Naruto.

"Tak akan kubiarkan," ucapnya pelan seakan hanya bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan gemetar bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto. Dia merasakan kejut listrik di seluruh tubuhnya, terutama di ujung bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto. Lembut, bibir Naruto terasa begitu lembut hingga Sasuke menekan bibirnya lebih kencang, membuatnya perlahan kehabisan napas ketika lidah Naruto bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya.

Eh?

EH?!

"D—dobe hmphh…," Sasuke hendak melepaskan diri namun kini kedua tangan dan kakinya dikunci Naruto hingga bungsu Uchiha tersebut sama sekali tidak dapat berontak. Belum habis rasa kagetnya karena ternyata Naruto dalam keadaan sadar.

"Sialan, dia menipuku dengan pura-pura tidur!" Batin Sasuke kalap, kedua tangannya masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri walaupun nampaknya usaha itu sia-sia, karena ternyata Naruto dapat menandingi kekuatannya. Ceh… curang.

Lidahnya terasa lumer ketika beradu dengan lidah Naruto. Salivanya menetes di sudut mulutnya, hembusan napas tidak teratur keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Air mata perlahan keluar dari ekor matanya karena dia tak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Tubuhnya seperti disetrum, bulu romanya berdiri semua hingga sesuatu di bawah sana juga perlahan mengeras.

Begitu juga milik Naruto.

Blush!

Wajah Sasuke kini benar-benar memerah ketika dia merasa gesekan aneh di antara selangkangannya, sesuatu yang keras dan fleksibel menekan daerah sensitif-nya. Dan dia tahu apa _benda_ itu. Dia meronta semakin kuat di antara ciuman membabi buta dari Naruto yang kini sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang berisik. Sasuke berusaha keras melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Naruto dapat didesak hingga mereka beruda terpisah.

"Hah… hah… hah…," Sasuke mengelap salivanya yang mengalir sambil mengatur napasnya, matanya nanar menatap Naruto yang juga ngos-ngosan dan sekarang sudah topless.

"Se—sejak kapan kau menanggalkan seragammu?" Sasuke langsung mundur hingga terantuk dinding sambil memeriksa seragamnya yang juga sudah lenyap.

_EEEHHH?! TEKNIK MACAM APA YANG DIGUNAKAN NARUTO SAMPAI AKU TAK SADAR SUDAH SETENGAH TELANJANG?!_

"K—kau… jangan bilang kau benar-benar mau melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuhku!" Sasuke perlahan memasang kembali seragamnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Salahmu sendiri, Sasuke… kau duluan yang menciumku, kan?"

Duesh!

Seakan ditembak langsung ke dada dengan pistol, Sasuke membatu di tempat. Yeah, memang benar dirinyalah yang pertama kali mencium Naruto lalu bocah itu mulai mengganas. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, orang itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi kan gak segitunya juga. Masa hanya karena masalah ciuman dia harus mengalami pengalaman seperti itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke bergerak, Naruto kini telah beranjak dari posisinya, lalu menggenggam kembali kedua tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Ne, Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan biru elektriknya yang berkilat, "katakan… kau suka padaku kan?"

"E—eh?" Sasuke yang tidak yakin baru saja mendengar ucapan super PD dari Naruto, malah balik bertanya.

"Kau suka padaku kan, Sasuke?"

"Ap—apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Do—Dobe?"

"Kau suka padaku kan?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada yang amat serius, "katakan kau suka padaku," ucapan Naruto barusan terdengar tegas hingga berhasil membuat Sasuke menundukkan kepalany dalam-dalam. Ah… Sasuke merasa kalau sekarang adalah hal yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Namun sayang, mulutnya seperti terkunci rapat karena ego.

"_Kalau kau tetap pada ego-mu yang sekarang, sesuatu yang berharga darimu akan kurebut."_

Namun lagi-lagi deretan kalimat itu muncul seenaknya dalam kepalanya hingga membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap biner biru elektrik yang terlihat lebih cerah itu dengan tekad kuat.

Ya, dia akan bilang sekarang.

"N—Naruto… sebenarnya a—"

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

Jam dinding berdentang delapan kali hingga membuat kedua orang tersebut sadar kalau sekarang adalah saat Danzo tiba. Mendadak Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memasang seragam mereka lagi. Walau kedua wajah mereka memerah.

"K—kita bicarakan ini nanti, Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang sepertinya merutuki _timing_ yang amat buruk ini.

"Y—yeah, nanti haha…," jawab Sasuke yang mendadak merasa bego.

"Tapi… bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan Sai?" Mendadak pertanyaan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke membatu. Ah, iya mereka datang kemari tanpa rencana sama sekali. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan _gimana-nih-gue-juga-gak-tau-caranya!_ Lalu, ketika keduanya masih dalam keadaan bengong bin bingung, pintu kamar mereka diketuk dari luar.

"_Room service!"_

Terdengar dua suara dari luar, sepertinya petugas hotel ingin membereskan sesuatu dalam kamar ini. Lalu menadak wajah Naruto menjadi cerah.

"Ah, aku ada ide!"

Serunya amat bersemangat, walaupun Sasuke menatapnya dengan pesimis.

.

.

TBC-TBC

* * *

Halo Minna :D Ketemu lagi dengan saya dan cerita saya (yang udah lama banget gak update LOL)

Sekarang saya udah update dan cerita ini saya rasa udah mau selesai (horee) yah, tapi cerita ini gak bakal selesai-selesai kalau saya gak segera nyelesein kan? Ahahaha... *dipentung* Semoga cerita ini gak on-hold lagi, semoga saya bisa nyelesein ini cerita wkwkw...

Yah, akhir kata; jangan lupa Riview ya ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Mata Ashita

"_Room service!" _

Sebuah suara melengking terdengar dari balik pintu kamar nomor 45, ada dua orang petugas yang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Mereka diam dengan topi merah yang dipakai hingga menutupi batas mata, keduanya menunduk. Satu-dua orang pasangan lewat hendak masuk ke kemar juga ada yang hendak keluar dari hotel ini. Sedangkan dua petugas hotel ini hanya diam, tanpa suara. Menunggu pintu dibuka dari dalam oleh seseorang.

Lalu pintu nomor 45 terbuka dan seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan jas dan sepatu pentofel hitam mengkilat keluar dengan tatapan sangarnya.

"Aku tidak ingat memanggil room service dari interphone," ucap pria besar itu dengan suara berat.

"Kami dapat panggilan langsung dari Danzo-san, katanya dia ingin kamarnya siap dalam keadaan rapi sebelum jam delapan… tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah lebih sedikit dari waktu yang dijanjikan," seorang petugas hotel bicara dengan kepala menunduk, sebelah tangannya berusaha untuk membuat topi yang dia pakai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Namun sepertinya Danzo-san belum datang, oleh karena itu bisa kami lakukan pekerjaan kami sebelum Danzo-san tiba?"

"Hm… baiklah, tapi sebelumnya biar kucek lewat handphone," ucap pria berjas tersebut sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari balik jas hitamnya.

"Ah… itu tidak perlu tuan, karena anda sebentar lagi akan…," petugas bersurai pirang itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya, sesuatu berupa tabung kecil berwarna merah mirip botol parfum lalu dengan cepat dipijitnya botol itu tepat di depan wajah pira besar tersebut, "anda akan sibuk untuk beberapa jenak," ucap petugas hotel tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Arrrrgggghhh… mataku! Mataku!" Pria besar itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan tangan berusaha keras mengelap cairan yang baru saja disemprotkan Naruto yang ternyata adalah cairan merica semprot anti orang mesum.

"Sasuke, sekarang!" Seru Naruto dan sedetik kemudian, Sasuke segera melancarkan tiga pukulan di perut dan ulu hati pria besar tersebut, diakihir dengan _uppercut_ dan _knee kick_ di pria besar tersebut sehingga membuatnya limbung dan jatuh di lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

* * *

Free Punch © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7: _Mata ashita_

_._

* * *

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring melihat hasil kerjanya kemudian menatap ke arah ranjang dimana pemuda bersurai hitam bernama Sai tengah melongo melihat dua orang teman sekelasnya berada di kamar love hotel ini.

"Kenapa Sai? Kaget melihatku ada di sini hem?" Sasuke yang merasa puas mengalahkan bodyguard sewaan Danzo ini tepat di depan mata Sai, entah karena apa.

Naruto yang hanya berperan menyemprotkan cairan merica tersebut kini memasang senyum tiga jari pada Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum dirinya menyeret bodyguard sewaan tersebut ke dalam toilet kemudian mulai mengikat tubuh bodyguard yang pingsan itu dengan tali tambang yang entah dia temukan di mana.

"Nah, sudah beres," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kedua tangannya ketika dirinya keluar dari dalam toilet, dia melirik ke arah Sai dengan dengan ekspresi datar seakan tengah menilai penampilan Sai (walaupun Sai masih memakai seragam gakurannya, lengkap dengan sepatu yang belum dilepas). Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tatapan matanya begitu ketakutan dan itu makin jelas ketika bahu Sai bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya saling genggam, mencoba untuk mengurangi getar tubuhnya yang nampaknya tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Sai, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian menghampiri pemuda beriris onix yang kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan ketakutan, "Tubuhmu bergetar," Naruto hendak menyentuh kening Sai sebelum tangan pemuda bersurai hitam itu menepis tangan Naruto.

"Ja—jangan Naruto-kun," ucapnya terbata, tubuhnya makin gemetar dengan hebat, dan dari sudut matanya kini menggumpal cairan hangat yang siap tumpah kapan saja, "ja—jangan sentuh aku Naruto-kun…" suara Sai kini terdengar lain, tidak datar seperti biasanya.

Dia amat takut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh menyentuhmu? Aku datang kemari untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini," Naruto berjongkok di depan Sai yang langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Dia tak ingin melihat biru elektrik yang berkilat itu karena rasa bersalah di dadanya terasa makin menyiksa. Sai terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Sedangkan Naruto masih menunggu Sai untuk bicara.

"Oi, Sai _teme_…," Sasuke yang sejak tadi gatal ingin menginterupsi dua orang tersebut akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kalau kau punya waktu banyak untuk menangis, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk keluar dari tempat ini dasar menyusahkan," cibir Sasuke yang kini bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Sshh… Sasuke," Naruto mengerling ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan _jangan-buat-dia-makin-takut_ hingga membuat Sasuke menggeram dan mendumel 'terserah kau lah' dengan pelan kemudian memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang pemuda itu yang entah kenapa membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Sai, kita pergi dari sini," ucap Naruto yang kini berhasil mendaratkan telapak tangannya di lengan Sai yang membuat Sai terperanjat hingga dirinya refleks menarik lengannya dari sentuhan Naruto. Pemuda bersurai blonde spike itu hanya menatap Sai dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ja—jangan sentuh aku Naruto-kun…," ucap Sai pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

.

"Aku… kotor…"

.

Bisik Sai pelan walaupun dapat didengar oleh Sasuke yang berjarak cukup jauh. Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris kelam itu perlahan meneteskan bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi celana hitamnya. Kepalanya masih menunduk dan dia sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya barang sekejap. Dirinya takut melihat ke dalam biru elektrik Naruto yang seakan dapat mengorek rahasianya yang terdalam hanya dengan satu kali lihat.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi mendumel kini hanya bisa menatap Sai dengan sedikit iba. Entah kenapa rasanya pertikaian tadi siang adalah sesuatu yang telah lama berlalu dan emosinya pada Sai mendadak mengendap, bahkan tidak tersisa sama sekali. Sasuke menatap Naruto, mencoba mengirim instruksi dari tatapan matanya ke pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian dia memukul pelan kepala Sai dengan tangannya. Lalu dengan perlahan dirinya mengangkat wajah Sai yang kini dipenuhi berkas air mata. Naruto menatap ke dalam onix tersebut dengan saksama sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar. Senyum tiga jarinya yang khas.

"Ba—ka," ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sai yang kini memasang ekspresi… entah ekspresi apa, pokoknya campuran antara kaget, malu, dan bingung. Gerakan tangan Naruto di kepala Sai berhenti seiring dengan surutnya senyum di wajahnya, lalu ekspresi cemberut terlukis jelas di wajah pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Jangan pernah bilang dirimu kotor lagi, oke!" Ucap Naruto dengan suara memerintah.

"Hah… kau ini ya," Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu, tapi… kau ini temanku! Aku hanya butuh satu alasan itu untuk repot-repot mengikutimu dari sekolahan hingga ke love hotel ini untuk membawa TEMANKU keluar dari tempat ini," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku tak peduli ada masalah apa kau dengan om om Danzo itu, yang kutahu… aku tak tahan melihat temanku kesusahan. Kau mengerti, Sai?!" Seru Naruto dengan kedua tangan menggenggam pipi Sai dengan kuat. Memaksa pemuda tersebut menatap ke dalam biru elektriknya yang berkilat.

"Kau mengerti?!" Ulang Naruto dengan suara yang lebih tinggi. Lalu dengan perlahan Sai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Nah, begitu baru oke!"

"Ah… ada yang bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?" Suara berat itu terdengar dari arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Di sanalah muncul sosok pria setengah baya dengan codet silang di dagunya dan tatapannya yang liar. Seketika itu pula Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding mundur kemudian bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sai.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku Sai?" Ucapnya dengan geram, kedua buku tangan Danzo berkeratak seakan siap untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan lebih lanjut, "Sepertinya kau ingin teman-temanmu ini merasakan neraka dunia eh?" Ucap pria setengah baya itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, tatapannya mengintimidasi. Dari tatapan itu saja Sasuke bisa tahu seberapa bahayanya orang bernama Danzo ini.

"T—tunggu Danzo! Mereka tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku! Aku sama sekali tidak kenal dengan mereka," Sai maju ke depan mencoba melindungi Naruto (dan Sasuke, mungkin), "Kau lihat seragam mereka? Mereka ini petugas hotel yang tengah melakukan _room service_ dan aku—"

"Sudah cukup Sai," ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri di depan Sai, kepalanya mendongak ke atas membalas tatapan garang Danzo dengan seringai kecil.

"O—oi! Dobe, kau jangan bertingkah sembarangan!" Sasuke mendadak berdiri di sebelah Naruto, "Hei kau! Kalau kau ingin cari lawan, cari yang sepadan, kau bisa lawan aku!" Seru Sasuke dengan suara lantang.

"Diam dulu Sasuke," ucap Naruto, tangannya menekan dada bungsu Uchiha tersebut hingga membuat yang bersangkutan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, "biar aku yang urus," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Do—dobe! Dia bukan orang yang bisa kau lawan sendirian!" Sasuke masih bersikeras.

"Tidak, aku bisa melawannya," balas Narutp tak kalah keras kepala.

"Ho…," Danzo yang merasa diremehkan bocah pirang itu mulai memasang ancang-ancang, siap untuk melayangkan beberapa tinju kerasnya ke wajah si pirang, "nah, bagaimana tepatnya kau bisa melawanku hm, blonde?"

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada jenaka, "Dengan ini,_ duh!_" Lanjutnya sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"HAHAHAHA! Kau mau melawanku dengan ponselmu? Sepertinya kau sudah gila, nak! HAHAHAHA!" Danzo tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sasuke dan Sai menatap Naruto dengan cemas, namun Naruto sendiri masih belum beranjak dari posisinya dan seringai percaya dirinya masih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu bersujud hanya dengan ponselku, tuan yang terhormat," Naruto maju dua langkah membuat Danzo yang tadi tertawa mendadak terdiam dan sekarang ikut penasaran dengan bocah pirang ini.

"Aku dari tadi berpikir keras, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama anda_ Tuan_ Danzo," ucap Naruto dengan penekanan-penekanan aneh, "Iya aku ingat, kakekku pernah menceritakan tentang suatu kelompok _yankee_ di daerah sini, kelompok_ yankee_ kacangan dengan pemimpinnya bernama Danzo, ah… itu anda, bukan begitu?"

"Kacangan? Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan kelompokku kacangan!" Danzo hendak menyerang Naruto dengan pukulannya sebelum Naruto mengucapkan sebuah nama yang membuat Danzo seakan membeku.

"Uzumaki, Klan Uzumaki," ucapnya dengan suara rendah penuh kemenangan, "kau pasti familiar dengan nama klan tersebut eh?"

Danzo mendadak mengeluarkan keringat sebesar bulir jagung di pelipisnya. Kemudian dari ekspresinya, Naruto tahu kalau pria setengah baya itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Ya, Klan Uzumaki, klan _yankee_ yang menguasai daerah ini sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu," Naruto maju selangkah dan Danzo mundur satu langkah, "Dan kau tahu tengah berhadapan dengan siapa?"

"Cucu dari Bos Klan Uzumaki, aku Uzumaki Naruto," pemuda bersurai pirang spike itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi wajah Danzo yang memutih bagai mayat hidup. "Ah… mendadak aku punya ide yang brilian," Naruto mengangkat ponselnya kemudian menekan beberapa nomor sebelum menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Kau tahu siapa yang aku telpon sekarang? Ya, kakekku," Naruto memasang ekspresi paling sadis yang bisa dia tunjukkan pada Danzo yang kini bersimpuh di lantai seakan energi di lututnya terkuras habis. "Moshi-moshi… Jii-chan! Ini Naru, ah tidak ada yang kusus, Naru cuma mau mengucapkan selamat malam, masa cucu sendiri gak boleh telpon ke kakeknya, hehe…," Naruto mengerling ke arah Danzo kemudian kembali menyeringai.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, oh… maaf Jii-chan, pulsaku mau habis, besok pagi kutelpon lagi ya, ja!" Pemuda Uzumaki itu menutup sambungan teleponnya, kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu siapa aku eh? Kau bisa menyerangku sekarang, tapi jangan harap kakekku akan tinggal diam, hm… biar kutebak dalam satu hari kelompok _yankee_ mu akan dilibas habis oleh anak buah kakekku… jadi," Naruto menginjak paha Danzo dengan amat keras hingga membuat pria setengah baya itu meringis.

"Kalau kau tak ingin hal itu terjadi, jangan hubungi Sai lagi dan berikan negatif film atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sai," ucap Naruto kemudian menunjukkan display nomor yang baru saja dia hubungi ke depan wajah Danzo, "atau kau lebih senang berurusan dengan Klan Uzumaki, nah… pilihan ada ditanganmu, **_Tuan yang terhormat."_**

Naruto masih belum berhenti mengintimidasi Danzo, walaupun pria tua itu sudah bersujud-sujud minta maaf dan memberikan semua negatif film foto Sai dan beberapa video rekaman pada Sai. Sasuke yang melihat sisi sadistic Naruto hanya bisa tercengang tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Sai masih dalam keadaan bingung dengan rekaman juga negatif film di tangannya yang kemudian direbut Naruto kemudian diinjak dan dirobek, ada pula yang dibakar.

W—well.. sisi sadistic Naruto itu… seram dan Sasuke sama sekali tak ingin mengeksplorasi sisi sadistic Naruto lebih dalam. Dia cukup dengan sisi idiot Naruto yang tidak ketulungan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan bersisian. Mobil memenuhi jalan dengan suara bising mesin kendaraan dan klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, membuat suasana malam hari ini terasa lebih ramai. Setidaknya hal itu dapat mendistraksi pikiran ketiga orang tersebut, terutama Sai yang kini menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Punggung pemuda yang terbungkus gakuran hitam sama seperti dirinya, terlihat lebar dan terasa hangat, entah mengapa.

Sai berkali-kali membuka kemudian mengatupkan rahangnya kembali tanpa sepatah kata pun lolos dari mulutnya. Padahal kata-kata itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, tinggal ditekan dengan sedikit keberanian maka dirinya akan bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kondisinya saat ini sama sekali tak memungkinkan hal itu. Mereka terus berjalan, berbelok ke tikungan, lurus di pertigaan, kemudian berbelok lagi di persimpangan. Begitu terus hingga mereka sampai ke derah kompleks yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga yang tengah berjalan, kau akan maklum ketika melirik ke arah jalan di sebuah taman di samping mereka yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Well… mereka menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama karena ketiganya tak punya uang sisa untuk naik bis atau kereta hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Dengan keadaan sunyi tanpa satu orang pun memulai untuk bicara.

Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Sai jadi gatal ingin memukul wajah pemuda yang selalu memasang senyum menyeramkan itu kini terlihat lesu. Namun akhirnya dirinya memilih untuk bungkam sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari Sai dan Naruto.

"Aku ke supermarket sebentar, ada yang mau nitip?" Pemuda bersurai raven model pantat ayam itu berbalik ke arah dua pemuda lainnya, menunggu respon yang tak kunjung terdengar kemudian mendengus pelan kemudian masuk melewati pintu otomatis.

"Selamat malam, selamat belanja!"

Suara penunggu kasir supermarket terdengar samar. Kedua pemuda yang masih berseragam itu masih terlihat kikuk, terutama Sai. Namun pemuda Uzumaki itu kemudian tersenyum pelan kemudian merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Sai lalu menyeretnya ke sebuah kursi panjang di taman tepat di depan supermarket.

"Duduk di sini, Sai," ucap Naruto riang sembari menepuk spasi kosong di sebelahnya sedangkan Sai hanya bisa menurut tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Keduanya terdiam sembari menatap ke arah langit malam tak berbintang dengan awan kelabu menggantung di sana. Lampu taman menyala redup dikelilingi serangga, suara mobil lewat sesekali terdengar, daun berkerasak ketika angin bertiup. Sunyi senyap, dengan kedua pemuda yang kini membisu.

"Ne, Sai."

"…"

"Aku… aku tak peduli dengan masa lalumu," ucap Naruto pelan kemudian mengerling ke sebelahnya tepat pada onix kembar yang kini balas menatapnya dengan nanar, "aku juga tak akan bertanya lebih jauh tentang itu," lanjutnya lagi kemudian sebelah tangannya bergerak meraih belakang leher Sai lalu ditariknya mendekat hingga kedua kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Tapi yang perlu kau tahu… aku temanmu," bisiknya pelan kemudian terpejam, "aku akan selalu jadi temanmu."

Keheningan kembali meraja, hanya suara jangkirk dan desauan angin yang sesekali terdengar. Membuat keduanya seakan mendadak ditelan kesenyapan. Namun tak lama kemudian samar-samar terdengar isakan pelan. Isakan yang berasal dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu yang kini tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lalu dengan perlahan, bibirnya bergerak walau giginya bergemeletuk.

"Ja—jadi aku… masih bisa jadi te—temanmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sai dengan suara serak dan terbata.

"Tentu saja, baka." Balas Naruto kemudian tersenyum pada Sai, senyum tiga jarinya yang khas—senyum yang berhasil membuat rasa sesak di dada Sai terangkat dalam sekejap.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi bersandar di belakang batang pohon dekat dengan kedua orang tersebut hanya mendengus pelan sembari meneguk pelan minuman ringan yang dibelinya di supermarket.

"Langit malam ini mendung sekali," bisik Sasuke pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mengantarkan Sai ke depan bangunan apartemen Sai dengan sedikit perbincangan di antara ketiganya. Hanya seulas senyum dari wajah kaku dari Sai yang menjadi salam terakhir sebelum pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya.

Kedua pemuda tersebut kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, tentu saja dengan berjalan kaki. Namun dari wajah mereka berdua, terlihat jelas raut kekhawatiran. Sekarang sudah lebih dari tengah malam. Dijamin, orang tua kedua pemuda itu tak akan membiarkan hal Naruto dan Sasuke lepas begitu saja. Hukuman menanti mereka di rumah masing-masing.

Namun keduanya berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Amat tenang hingga keduanya terdiam tak bersuara di sepanjang jalan gang yang mereka lewati. Sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua ditemani oleh sinar lampu jalan dan hembusan angin yang terdengar sesekali. Namun nampaknya Naruto tak tahan dengan kondisi super _awkward_ ini hingga pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, hendak memulai konversasi sebelum dirinya teringat sesuatu yang krusial.

"HAH!" Naruto terperanjat, kedua tangannya berada di kepalanya.

"H—huh?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk diam, sedikit kaget melihat tingkah pemuda Uzumaki itu, "Kenapa?"

"Aku baru ingat… bagaimana dengan petugas room service yang kita rebut seragamnya dengan paksa?"

_Jleger._

Mendadak Sasuke memasang ekspresi panik seperti Naruto. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa sampai lupa kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena ide gila dari Naruto mereka berdua secara teknis telah 'menyandra' petugas room service kemudian menanggalkan pakaian mereka satu per satu hingga Naruto dan Sasuke dapat menyamar menjadi petugas hotel. Ide itu berhasil—untungnya—namun pada akhirnya mereka melupakan dua petugas hotel yang kini nampaknya masih terikat di lantai kamar yang Naruto sewa.

"Ah… nanti juga ada yang memeriksa kamar yang kita sewa kan?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"_M—ma…_ mungkin," jawab Sasuke tidak meyakinkan.

_Syuussh_…

Angin dingin berhembus pelan, membuat tulang rusuk keduanya seperti ditusuk jarum. Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan, kemudian menghela napas panjang kemudian seperti dapat mengirim telepati satu sama lainnya, mereka sepakat untuk tidak mempermasalahkan 'penyanderaan' dua petugas hotel tadi.

_Ahahaha… hahaha… haha…ha..._

"Ne Sasuke, kau tidak penasaran tentang klan Uzumaki?" Naruto nyengir lebar setelah berhasil mengusir pikiran kalutnya barusan kemudian merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Sasuke hingga keduanya berdempetan.

"Tidak juga," ucap Sasuke sambil mengerling ke arah tembok di sampingnya. Rangkulan Naruto terasa hangat, membuatnya tak tahu harus berlaku seperti apa.

"Hm… tapi setidaknya kau sekarang tahu kan kenapa nama keluargaku bukan berasal dari ayahku," ucap Naruto yang awalnya sempat cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Namikaze Minato… ah," Sasuke mendadak menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ternyata tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya terlihat lebih jelas dari jarak sedekat ini, membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih mirip kucing. Geh, kenapa pula Sasuke mendadak memikirkan sesuatu seperti ini, coba?

"Yup, ibuku Uzumaki Kushina berasal dari keturunan_ yankee,_" Naruto terkekeh pelan, kemudian menopangkan kepalanya ke pipi Sasuke, "_well_… keluarga dari ibuku berasal dari latar belakang yang sangat kuat, jadi ayahku yang ganti nama keluarga ha ha ha…," tawanya renyah, kemudian perlahan kembali terdiam.

_"Sou… ka?"_ Tanya Sasuke yang nampak tidak punya intensi untuk menatap lama-lama wajah Naruto, namun dirinya tidak mendorong kepala pemuda Uzumaki itu dari pipinya.

"Hah… kukira kau sudah tahu latar belakang keluargaku," ucap Naruto pelan, "Sai aja tahu," lanjutnya tanpa sadar. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya sekejap kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

_Sai aja tahu… katanya._

Naruto ikut menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melepaskan rangkulan di pundak kawannya lalu menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya pada Sasuke. Namun yang ditatap hanya menghela napas singkat sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Yah… kurasa aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu," gumam Sasuke pelan namun cukup untuk membuat Naruto mendumel, mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menggeleng pelan lalu melangkah cepat hingga berada di sebelah Sasuke. Diliriknya wajah pucat porselen milik Sasuke yang mendadak lesu kemudian Naruto menggeram pelan.

"_Aaahh mou!" _Gerutu Naruto kemudian tanpa permisi langsung menyambar tangan Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu kaget.

"_Dobe! H-hanase!"_

"_Iie da."_

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman dari pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Namun sayangnya genggaman tersebut amat kuat hingga membuat pergelangan tangannya agak sakit. Bungsu Uchiha itu mendelik ke arah Naruto, namun kemudian menoleh ke arah lain ketika dirinya kembali bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

"Setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertukar sapa… setidaknya aku mengerti kenapa kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku," ucap Naruto pelan, "tapi aku pun tak begitu tahu tentang dirimu, Sasuke."

"Dobe?" Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

"Tapi mulai sekarang, aku akan membuatmu mengenal diriku lebih baik daripada siapapun," Naruto menggenggam lengan Sasuke dengan lebih erat, "dan kau pun hanya boleh membuat diriku mengenal dirimu lebih baik dari pada siapapun," lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

_Ah… dia _nervous_._ Begitu pikir Sasuke.

"Hanya aku!" Ucap Naruto dengan tenornya yang bergetar cukup jelas.

"Kau pemaksa," gumam Sasuke pelan, namun kemudian dirinya mengangguk pelan tanpa menatap ke arah Naruto hingga membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu tersenyum sumringah. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi gemetar mendadak kembali tenang. Udara tengah malam sama sekali tidak membuatnya kedinginan lagi, karena dari genggaman tangannya dan Sasuke mengalir energi yang membuat keduanya hangat… juga malu.

Naruto yang sadar dirinya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke kemudian menelengkan kepala ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke sambil menggaruk pipinya._ Awkward_, namun dirinya tak punya intensi untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

Tidak, tidak sekarang.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Mereka melangkah dengan pelan, seakan sengaja melambatkan langkah mereka agar tiba di rumah lebih lama walaupun mereka tahu apa yang tengah menanti di rumah masing-masing ketika mereka pulang.

Setidaknya bisa masuk lewat jendela kamar, begitu pikir keduanya.

Namun, seberapa lambat pun mereka berjalan pada akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah masing-masing yang bersebelahan. Lampu rumah mereka sudah gelap, namun mereka yakin itu hanyalah jebakan orang tua mereka yang menunggu dengan _bat_ baseball di ruang keluarga. Menuggu anak mereka yang pulang larut melanggar batas jam malam.

Kedua pemuda itu saling pandang, kemudian nyengir dengan ekspresi galau. Naruto melonggarkan genggaman tangan mereka, kemudian Sasuke melangkah menuju gerbang rumahnya.

"_Ja, mata ashita."_

"_Mata ashita."_

Namun, baru satu langkah Sasuke melewati gerbangnya punggungnya ditarik oleh Naruto kemudian dirinya di sudutkan ke arah tembok pagar rumahnya. Sebelah tangan Naruto berada tepat di samping wajah Sasuke, tengah bertumpu pada tembok sedangkan sebelah lagi kini bersarang di dagu pemuda bersurai raven tersebut. Wajah Naruto merona, perlahan menjalar hingga ke telinganya, tatapan matanya nanar namun begitu tegas lalu perlahan-lahan menutup. Pelan… pelan, begitu pelan namun wajah itu semakin mendekat dan malam ini…

...mereka kembali berciuman.

Bibir Naruto yang hangat menekan milik Sasuke yang dingin dan sedikit kaku. Ciuman singkat sebagai ucapan selamat malam dari Naruto pada Sasuke, berakhir setelah itu. Naruto kembali menarik kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit rona yang masih tersisa di pipinya ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terbelalak tak percaya.

"_Suki," _bisik Naruto pelan. Lalu sekali lagi dia memberi ciuman singkat ke bibir Sasuke yang kini masih mematung dengan wajah merah padam. Naruto hanya nyengir tanpa dosa melihat ekspresi Sasuke akibat kelakuannya.

"_Mata ashita ne, _Sasuke," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri seperti patung sambil bersandar di pagar rumahnya.

Perlahan jemari Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman Naruto masih terasa di bibirnya, sensasi hangat bibir lembut Naruto masih tertinggal hingga membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Punggungnya merosot perahan di dinding hingga dirinya terduduk di jalan. Di antara suara nyanyian jangkrik dan suara amukan tante Kushina juga jeritan Naruto yang terdengar hingga ke luar, Sasuke menatap ke arah langit yang mendadak terlihat begitu cerah.

"_Ore mo omae… suki, baka yaro,"_ gumamnya pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahh… apa yang harus kulakukan._"_

Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun, _officially_ galau.

.TBC.

.

.

Uwai… ada yang bertanya kapan cerita ini akan selesai. Jawabnnya adalah satu chapter lagi ^^. Ditunggu ya chapter berikutnya, saya usahakan gak bakal lama updatenya ihi.

Ihihi… chapter ini setidaknya gak terlalu vuglar *hela napas lega* duh, saya gak tahu lagi deh di chapter sebelumnya kenapa saya bikin adegan semi M wakakaka… ah tapi yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, mari kita menyongsong masa depan yang cerah di depan kita *gak nyambung*

Oke deh minna, ada yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa riview? :3


End file.
